Konoha's army of TWO
by jhonb666
Summary: During the sealing process which both Kushina and Minato somehow managed to survive from suddenly caused a vortex to appear out of nowhere and took Naruto to another world in front of someones door step. Years later after joining T.W.O was a mission that caused him and his partner to sacrifice themselves but in the process caused both of them to be transported back to his home
1. Chapter 1

"fire" normal  
"FIRE" SHOUTING  
_"fire" thoughts/radio  
_**"FIRE" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

**For those who've read One eye dragon of Konoha and know what this is don't worry. Since I was already done with this and had a friend doing some typo errors I thought I put it out there to test the waters so to speak so don't worry I will finished the one eye dragon before focusing on the others like this one. So enjoy**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

( Konoha October 10 )

Konoha, a village that has seen and survive many wars, giving birth to the strongest of Kages along with their men, a place that has cemented itself as the strongest village in the entire Elemental Nation. A place where people can feel safe within these walls along with the Shinobi that protect them but today was not that kind of day for today is the day when the Kyuubi attack Konoha. Nobody know how or why it attack but for the Shinobi, today is the day they have to protect their home even if they die doing so.

As the beast rampage throughout the village, men and women of the village who were Shinobi were firing justus left and right as they try to stop the beast but it was to no avail as the Kyuubi just swipe them aside like ants.

On the tower was a blond hair blue eyed man, his white coat flutter along with the wind on it was the words Fourth Hokage. In his hands was a small baby with the same shade of colour of hair he had, a sad smile appeared on the mans face as he thought about what he was gonna do which might condemned the child but he had no choice but to do so and with that he flashed near the Kyuubi as it was be hold off by a giant red toad.

Once he was there he blast through some handsigns and once he was done he called REAPER DEATH SEAL, as he did the Shinigami appeared before him. Knowing what he wanted to do he went to grab the Kyuubi and then it sealed it into the baby the man was holding. The sequence was long and hard as the toll was taking on the man and then after a while it was done.

Once the Shinigami was done with its job it went to collect what it was suppose to take until suddenly he stopped when a bright light came out off nowhere and engulf the area he was in and a soon as it appeared it quickly died down which confuse the man and the Shinigami until a crack appeared in the sky and before anyone could react the sky burst and turned into a vortex sucking in anything in its way.

The Shinigami was unaffected but he narrowed his eyes thinking what was going on while the man somehow managed to stay in his place though he had to cover his eyes with one of his arms but he forgot about the baby who started crying.

The man soon realized what he had forgotten but before he could react the baby was pulled into the vortex which closed as soon as it entered.

Once the whole thing has calm down, the man dropped to his knees as he replayed what happen just a mere while ago while the Shinigami was still staring at the space the vortex appeared from as he wondered what had happen. He turn to the kneeling man and said in a low gravel voice.

**"HUMAN, THE SITUATION AT HAND HAS CAUSED SOMETHING AMISS SO I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR SOUL BUT I WILL TAKE TEN YEARS OF YOUR LIFE SO TAKE CARE. GO TO YOUR WIFE, I SENSE THAT SHE WILL WANT ANSWERS."**

And with that the Shinigami disappear to where he came to get some answers while the man pondered what the Shinigami meant but didn't pay too much heed as he stare at the sky one more time and said something before he flashed out of there

_"Naruto"_

( Miami Florida October 10 )

A couple was walking through the park as they enjoy the mood, the man had a crew cut hair so his hair colour was not known. He was wearing a muscle shirt which showed off his body that most men would get jealous of, on one of his arm was a tattoo of an eagle holding a trident with an anchor in between them and a flintlock pistol pointing at the upper left corner. His pants were normal jeans along with combat boots.

The other was a blond woman wearing a normal T-shirt and a moderate size skirt, her body was close to that of a fitness woman with almost no visable fat along with an hour shaped body which some woman would kill for.

In her hands however was a small baby at least a couple months old with some small tuff of blond hair on his head, right now he was sleeping as it was indicated when the baby started snuggling on the woman's chest.

The couple smile at the moment at thought that nothing could disrupt this moment in time when suddenly the couple heard crying, they look around and then notice that the crying came from a nearby bush. Slowly the man walked towards the bush to see who was making that sound and when he did, he was shocked to see who was crying so he picked it up to show the woman that it was a baby who seemed younger than the one she was holding.

"My god John, whats a baby doing all alone out here." Said the women to the man.

"I don't not Marie, he could have been abandon." Said John.

"Who would abandon a darling like this." Said Marie as she saw John who managed to calm the baby down which made her smile.

"Hey, there's something written in the cloth here." Said John as Marie went closer to see what it was only to see some kind of words written on it, she didn't know what it was but John did bcause he started chuckling which confuse her for a bit which he notice so he told her.

"Turns out the words was his name which I think either the father was a clown or someone who got the name off when he was eating because his name is Naruto which has two meaning in Japanese which is malestrom or a topping that the people there put in their noodles."

Once Marie heard that she started chuckling too but then it turn into a frown as she had to ask

"What are we gonna do with him."

"I don't know, send him to an orphanage?." Said John but then as he saw the woman's eyes, they were giving him the look that said "You're not gonna do it or else." which scared him a little before he switch it to something else.

"Or you know maybe we could uhhhh adopt him." He said sheepishly and when he did, Marie suddenly did a 180 turn as she smile happily

"That's wonderful well hurry up then, come on Simon you have a new baby brother"

"Heh Naruto Riley, one heck of a name."

( Years Later )

"Shit, Ghost hurry up and take control of the plane already so we can bail out of here." Said a person as he was leaning near the door as it was being shot at by some people

Said person was 5'8 wearing black combat uniform with enough ammo for a raid, the only thing noticeable he was wearing was a hockey mask with the picture of a grinning fox that look menacingly. He was holding a VECTOR submachine gun with a foregrip and laser sights, on his back was a STRIKER shotgun and on his hip was a G18 with laser dot and on his left shoulder was a small blade in a sheathe.

"I'm trying Fox but one of these jackasses thought it was funny to shoot the controls off these thing." Said Ghost as he try to regain control of the plane they were on.

Ghost was roughly the same height wearing the same thing Fox was except he had a dark red sunglasses and a skull-patterned balaclava along with a headset. His gear was a SCAR-H assault rifle with and hybrid sights, he had a MP5K on his hip with a laser dot and two DESERT EAGLE on his chest holster on both of his sides and on his waist just above his butt was two KARAMBIT knives.

Both were in a very dangerous situation right now, why? That's because right now they are on an airplane filled with enough explosive to level a small city and the plane was on auto pilot heading for a nearby naval base filled with the Navy's ships that were docking for the day before they move out. They were in this predicament when their boss gave them a job to dispose of some kingpin in Rio but then they found out that the kingpin was supplying weapons to a terrorist organization and following the trail, they figured out what they were planning to do so they decided to stop them which is where they were right now.

Fox managed to take out the enemy and was now going to where Ghost was seeing him trying to fix some of the controls who notice him.

"All right Fox I've got bad news and worse news and maybe good news which you want to hear first." Asked Ghost

"Just tell it to me." Said Fox

"Okay bad news, I can't turn off the auto pilot and this sucker is still on the course and the weapons are armed right now."

"Great"

"Worse news the only way to bring this down would be manually crashing this plane into the sea, so only one of us is gonna live if one of us are quick enough."

"Okay what's the maybe good news."

"You are gonna tell my fiance that I love her and tell her not to revive me so she could beat me to death."

"Ohhhh hell no, I am not gonna be your fiance's punching bag because you are to chicken to get married."

"Hey I said a maybe good news."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"Well that's because this plane has no parachutes for anybody to use, you would think these jackasses would have pack something like this huh."

A small silence ensured before Fox spoke up

"So this is it huh, our last ride before we meet up with our friends on the other side."

"Looks like it, oh well after all remember our motto."

"Yep"

"The only easy day..."

"...Was yesterday."

"Damn right, Rios you read me." Said Ghost as he tapped his headgear.

_"Yeah go ahead, what do you guys need."_ Said a voice on the radio

"Tell our mom that we love her and that we are gonna be with dad for now so don't worry about us and we hope to see her soon." Said Ghost

_"I see... anything else."_

"Yeah, you better wear some heavy duty armor when you break the news to Ghost's fiance or you might join us real soon Rios." Said Fox chuckling.

_"Haha Fox just so you know Ghost, if I die because of this I'll kick your ass out of hell so she could beat it back in."_ Said Rios.

"Yeah yeah see you on the other side Rios."

_"You too god bless you two."_ Rios finished before they ended the transmission.

The two ended the radio transmission and the two stare at each other as if in a silent conversation they both managed to share and with it, it ended when Fox said.

"Well see you on the other side."

"Same to you too...lil bro." Said Ghost before he pushed down the controls to the plane which made it descended quickly, the last thing those two saw was the deep blue sea from the planes cockpit before everything went white.

( Elemental Nations Konoha 13 years after the Kyuubi attack )

"Come on dad give us a better mission before me and duck butt over here is gonna lose it." Whine a red haired girl, her hair was long enough to reach her waist while her eyes were purple in colour.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that Uzume." Shouted a pink haired harpy while on the side was a brooding boy whose hair really look like a duck's butt.

"Mah mah you all shouldn't talk like that about each other." Said a gravity defying silver haired man, he was wearing a half mask that covered his lower face while his headband covered one of his eye so the only thing you could see about his face was a lone eye that wasn't covered.

And the person seeing this situation playing out was the blond haired blue eyed man as he look at the team in front of him with some small mirth of playfulness because each of these individuals had personality that clashed almost every time, the silver haired man kept arriving late to any meeting unless it was urgent and he always had a book in hand that every man knows off and every women despised despite some of them reading said book also whether the man knew about it or not.

The duck butt haired boy kept brooding all the time like it was natural but he kept eyeing the red head like a piece of meat which anger the blond while the pink haired just fawned over him like a lost little puppy which made him sweatdrop.

The last person of the group was what brought a smile on his face as she reminded him of his wife with that fiery personality and the take no shit attitude, he sigh once more at what they were implying and so he turned to the silver haired man and said.

"So Kakashi, do you think they are ready for a higher ranked mission." Said the blond to the silver haired man now known as Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that my team could take a slightly higher ranked mission." Said Kakashi confidently.

The now called Hokage look on before he nodded before saying "Since you believe them so much I will give you one but the catch is that you have to be accompanied by another person is that acceptable."

The team didn't care but nodded at what he said so he called a person to come in.

"What's this, I asked for protection and all you give me are some brats and a scarecrow." Said an old man holding a bottle which all of them assume was alcohol.

_"This is gonna be a pain in the ass."_ Thought the Hokage as he look on as Kakashi tried to hold his team back from killing the client but he can't help but wonder that something good might come out off this as he stare at a picture on his desk, said picture was him hugging a red haired woman but what was noticeable was the big belly she had, notifying that she had a baby coming which made him gave a sigh before he went back to his work.

( Somewhere in the forest )

"Ughhhh what hit me" Said a voice as he opened his eyes to see sunlight coming down into the trees which made him widen his eyes before he quickly got up and survey his surroundings, as soon as he notice there was no one close to him he turn to see Ghost lying a few feet from him so he quickly went to him and wake him up.

"Ghost, Ghost Simon wake up." Said the person as Ghost started to stir from his forced slumber.

"Ughhh Naruto, what the hell happen." Said Ghost or Simon as his real name implied to the person now named Naruto.

"I don't know man last thing I remember was you crashing the plane into the water and now we are in a forest."

"Really" -Simon look around them a little- "huh, think we're in the after life?"

"Not sure but lets look around first."

"Yeah lets." Both of them got up and was about to walk when Naruto saw a note pinned to a tree, curious he went to pick it up and look inside of it when he did he had this to say.

"Okay this is slightly fucked up."

"What."

Naruto handed him the note, Simon saw the note and had to raised an eyebrow at what it said.

"To find what you seek, a lost fox must find the leaf and there he shall learn of his birthright. Yeah someone must be messing with us."

"That's what I said but never mind that lets check our gear first since we are still wearing them."

"Yeah lets, what?"

"Uhhh bro, how much ammo you got." Ask Naruto wearily

"I think I've still got... what the fuck."

"I know."

"You too"

Naruto just nodded before saying "Yep someone out there is fucking with us since we got the same amount of ammo we've had before we left for Rio."

"Lets get out of here." Said Simon firmly before he and Naruto head out in a direction.

( A few minutes later )

"Okay now this place is a dump." Said Naruto as he and Simon were walking through the village and saw that it was in a sorry state that even a stray dog would pity the people here

"Yeah I would agree with you but I don't think we are gonna get any information like this I mean looks like the people are scared of us or something." Said Simon as both he and Naruto notice the looks the people were giving them and the children were being pulled away by what looks to be their parents.

"Yeah but its something else maybe we should." Before Naruto could finished, both of them heard a scream and they quickly went to investigate. They managed to see four men carrying swords who were dragging a screaming woman into a building before they closed the door.

Acting quickly both Simon and Naruto stacked up against the door preparing to breach.

"Just like always huh...Ghost." Said Naruto as he refer Simon back to his callsign.

"Yeah get ready Fox, I see five guys two on the left and two on the right holding the woman down the fifth is right in front off her. On my go."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"BREACHING" Ghost shouted out as he heel kick the door down which surprised the occupants inside, before they could do anything Fox came in and took out the two on the left with a deafening crack of his weapon. The other two on the right was gunned down by Ghost, the last of the group tried to run only for him to be shot from behind by the two soldiers.

Once the men are all dead, the two scan the room making sure it was clear and once they were satisfied they turn to the woman who was slightly scared at the two men before her that managed to kill off five men in a matter of seconds. Both of them look at her before looking at each other as if sharing a silent conversation before Ghost nodded his head to her direction and Fox had a tick mark before saying.

"Oh no, I've already calm down a girl back in Rio its your turn now."

Ghost had to sigh before he walked towards the woman in a non threatening manner which wasn't helping since the mask he wore was scary.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you we just want to know where we are and what happen here." Said Ghost as he took off his mask which made the woman blush at his face his face was that of a Bishounen pretty boy with slick back blond hair with blue green eyes and the scar going vertical on his right eye didn't help her from calming her beating heart as it added the cool factor to his face.

Fox started chuckling when he saw the look she was giving Ghost and had to blurt it out "Well Ghost looks like you've snagged another one, what is like now a thousand"

"Shut it Fox or do you want me to remind you of Thailand a few years back." Retorted Ghost

"We've agreed to never speak about that." Fox hissed and then suddenly they heard laughing which they turn to see that it was coming from the woman which they chuckle at when she notice that they stopped at look at her. She had a decency to blush before she started telling them what they needed to know as they walked toward the woman's house after Ghost put back his mask.

( Some time later in the kitchen of the house )

"So this place has a dictator that controls the ports to do his illegal business while he overcharges the taxes to you people and to save this country your father decided to go to another village and get these 'Shinobi' to protect you guys while he finished a bridge that connects to the mainland, am I missing anything so far." Said Ghost as he heard from the woman that they now know as Tsunami who shook her head signifying that he didn't missed too much out.

"Well Fox looks like a day in the office for us and its not even dinner time yet." Joked Ghost while Fox chuckled at what he said when suddenly he and Ghost tensed up and both of them grabbed their weapons and pointed at the door which open to show an old man who eyes were wide open but Tsunami managed to react.

"Wait that's my father don't kill him."

The two managed to hear her and they slowly put their guns down which made Tanzuna as the two guess he was judging by what Tsunami told them to sigh in relief.

"Tsunami, what's going on here who are these two?." Said a concern Tanzuna who came in and was then followed by three kids and a purple haired woman who was carrying a man on her back, the woman tensed a little seeing Ghost and Fox but was able to relax when Tsunami told them who they were and how she met them.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, who knows what could happen if you two didn't arrive there." Said a grateful Tanzuna while the rest were looking on in intrigue at the two men and their weapon but the two older people of the team can tell from their posture that they were dangerous and were not to be messed with lightly.

"So who are the Runts." Asked Fox

"Hey we are not runts, we are proud Konoha Shinobi." Said the pink haired harpy.

"Right and I'm supposed to believe that you kids are supposedly trained killers." Said Fox

"Hey maybe they make the enemy give up by throwing a tantrum." Said Ghost adding his two cents in which made the kids angry while Kakashi laugh a little at what they were saying and the purple haired woman had a small smile on her face.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and I will not be talked down by some commoner." Said the duck butt haired boy while pinky just cheered him on while Uzume just sigh at his antics.

"Let me guess, your stuck with them aren't you." Said Fox and Ghost at the same time ignoring the rants while Uzume just nodded sadly because it was true.

"Now now lets all calm down for a sec and we could introduce ourselves properly." Said Kakashi while the purple haired woman took it from there.

"Yes we should. I'll start my name is Yugao and the one lying on the couch is Kakashi, you've already know Sasuke. The other two are Sakura and Uzume." Finished Yugao.

Ghost and Fox shared a look before pointing a thumb at themselves and said.

"Ghost"

"Fox"

"What kind of name is that?" Said Sakura

"Look kid we aren't even from around here so until said otherwise that's our names for now." Said Ghost

"I demand to know your name." Shouted Sasuke and before he knew it he was pinned into the wall by Ghost with one of his KARAMBIT out on the guys throat before saying this.

"Kid, be very careful on what you say next or next time you won't have a voice to shout out from."

The rest were slightly shocked at how fast he moved except for Kakashi and Yugao but it showed that they were right about these two being experience as Fox was already behind the two girls ready to take them out if need be.

Ghost then dropped Sasuke unceremoniously on the ground and walked away sheathing his blade before he turn to the rest of the people.

"I take first shift"

And then that was ended the first night in Wave as the team for Konoha wondered where these people came from and hoped it will be for the better as everybody rest in for the night.

( Morning )

"So let me get this straight, you are gonna teach these kids how to climb trees...with their feet." Said a confuse Fox as he was seeing what training these Shinobi did and right now he was confuse at what they were doing right now even more so when Yugao decided to tell him about chakra.

"And this is supposed to be an academic teaching technique. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SENT KIDS THAT ARE BARELY OUT OF DIAPERS TO A PLACE LIKE THIS AND NOOOWWWWW ONLY YOU TEACH THEM SOMETHING LIKE THIS. IF THIS WAS MY WORLD, YOUR CAPTAIN WOULD HAVE DEMOTED YOUR SORRY ASS AND HAVE YOU LICK THE TOILETS CLEAN."

Kakashi had a decency to look sheepish at what Fox told him while Yugao just smirked since she knew of the lazy jounin's antics. Fox face-plam his mask and asked "Did you at least called for back up?" And when he got no answer, his tick mark grew ten fold.

"YOU DIDN'T CALL FOR BACK UP WHATS WRONG WITH YOU, IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE A TEAM THEN SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE BECAUSE IF YOU WERE UNDER MY COMMAND I WOULD HANG YOU BY THE BALLS FOR THIS INCOMPETENCE SO I WANT YOU TO CALL FOR BACK UP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OUT OF YOUR ASS AND SHOVE'EM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU COULD SHIT IT BACK OUT.

Kakashi was scared right now as he saw Fox chewing him out while Sakura and Uzume were hiding behind Yugao who was close to laughing seeing her sempai in such a state, Uzume was scared because she saw Fox looking like her mother right now when she caught dad looking at some orange book and proceeded to beat the heck out off him just for it. She was scared a little that day

Kakashi wasting no time blurred through handsigns as Fox was glaring holes behind him and he summoned out a small pug out of nowhere, he handed the pug something and then it disappear in a puff of smoke

After the talk down was over, the kids started their training in tree climbing except for Uzume since Fox was told that she already knew this so she and Yugao went somewhere else to train.

( Later that night )

Everyone came back to the house to see Ghost drinking tea with half of his mask up so they could only see the mouth and nose along with a kid who seemed to be in deep thought about something which made the older people curious but didn't bother to pry.

"Hey I've got to ask, why don't you guys take off your mask?" Asked a curious Sakura

"Cause unlike you guys, we actually have people we care about so we wear this so people won't recognized us and go after them." Said Ghost

"What's that supposed to mean." Said Sakura irritatedly.

"IT means we don't shout out our name and occupations to the enemy you pink haired twit." Said Fox

Sakura was about to retort but one look from Yugao shut her up since she was understanding what both of them meant so she decided to switch the question

"So where did you guys come from if I might asked."

Ghost and Fox shared a look before Fox decided to answer.

"Truthfully we don't know how to explain it because the last thing we remember is crashing into the sea and the next thing we knew we woke up near the village."

That shocked the people there since they just heard these two saying that they appear out of nowhere and was about to asked more if the kids weren't so tired so they called it a day.

( Morning )

Today was Ghost's turn to see the kids training since like Fox he was also curious about this chakra they were talking about and was slightly impress at what it could do but hen he notice something weird and he had to ask Kakashi

"Hey where did pinky go." Since he notice only the duck butt and the tomato training albeit with different places he notice a missing bubblegum haired girl among them.

"Ohh she is protecting the bridge builder right now." Said Kakashi and Ghost whipped his head to him and said in a dangerous voice that Kakashi didn't notice

"You've sent pinky to guard the bridge builder, does she even know how to."

"Ohh I'm sure she could handle it."

"Did you even teach her any useful justu as you called it to her in case she got in trouble."

"Ummm well she knows the academy justu so that could work." That was what Kakashi said before Ghost erupted like Fox did

"YOU STUPID LOUSY EXCUSE OF AN SOB, YOU SENT A KID WITHOUT SUPERVISION OR SKILLS TO GUARD YOUR CLIENT. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND READING THAT GODFORSAKEN BOOK THAT ONLY USELESS PERVERTED VIRGINS READ SINCE THEY COULDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO GET ANY AND WAS PROBABLY WRITTEN BY A PERVERTED OLD MAN WHOSE BALLS ARE THE SIZE OF MY PINKY FINGER, NOW I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR OR I SWEAR I WILL TELL THIS TO YOU'RE SUPERIOR AND ASKED HIM TO DEMOTED YOU TO JANITOR DUTY AND HAVE ALL YOUR BOOKS CONFISCATED AND BURNED IN A BONFIRE WHILE YOU HAVE TO WATCH AM I CLEAR."

Kakashi nodded his head so quickly it looked like it was gonna fall off and off to the side was Yugao and Uzume who were staring in shocked at how he and the other guy can chew Kakashi out like that while Sasuke glared at the man for distracting him.

( Fox with Tsunami )

"I must say your friend can well." Said Tsunami as she heard the shouting from inside the house along with Fox whose mask was slightly open showing his bottom half of his face who was chuckling at what she was trying to say so he told her

"This was how we were train too, being shouted by our teachers and trainers and being berated by them so we could work harder and prove them wrong, it also helps to eliminate those who can't take the pressure so they won't die during training."

"Might I ask what is it you and your partner do?"

Seeing that it couldn't hurt to tell her Fox elaborated to her "Me and him are the hit and run kind meaning we go in to enemy territory and destroy stuff, gather intel, spying on them or take out high value targets and get out of there quickly and quietly sometimes without backup."

Tsunami was shocked as she heard what Fox said because she heard him say that they go into dangerous places by themselves with no backup sometimes and do what they were ordered to do but before she could ask anything else, the door opened and both Tsunami and Fox who was grinning because he saw Kakashi looking worse for wear while behind him were the kids followed by Yugao and Ghost and lastly was another woman who looked like tomato head but only older who for some reason felt familiar to Fox but can't place a hand on it but he decided to put it behind and had to ask.

"Who's this?"

"Our backup." Said Ghost

Ghost and Fox shared a look before Fox said "Cuba?"

"Cuba" Ghost said as he nodded.

"What the heck is Cuba Dattebane." Said the older redhead

"Nothing" Both of them said at the same time which made the redhead grow a tick mark

"Ahem well let me introduce to you to our back up Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Said Yugao

"Hello" Said Kushina happily

Ghost and Fox look at each other once more before Fox said.

"This is gonna be a long month."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rate and review Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

"fire" normal  
"FIRE" SHOUTING  
_"fire" thoughts/radio  
_**"FIRE" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

**Crytach: sorry don't no much about military life so sorry about that  
**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

( A day after Kushina arrived )

"And so I was clearing out the room I was in but what I did know was that we missed a guy who coincidentally went to the toilet, I mean it was like he didn't hear the gunfight that was happen but anyway when I turn around I saw him there halfway on putting on his pants before he notice me among his dead comrades and I could have sworn we look at each other for hours and then he slowly turn around. Only to see Ghost there look him dead in the eye and did you know what he did next, he FAINTED right then and there and that wasn't the funny part no. The funny part was that Ghost look right at me and said "Was there something on my face." Bwahahahaha."

"AHHAHAHAHAH..." Laugh Kushina as Naruto finish retelling one of his missions with Ghost as both of them were task to guard Tanzuna for the day.

"OH my stomach, heh you and your partner really have some funny adventures I would have love to know who your parents were and they manage to raise someone like you." Said Kushina and then she notice Fox slump his shoulders a little before she realize what she said but before she could Fox beat her to it.

"I never really knew my real parents, I was adopted when they found me in a park while they were taking a walk and my adoptive dad died when I was a teen and my mom right now is probably crying somewhere out there."

Kushina look a little down at what he said and she told him "Sorry."

Fox just sigh before answering "Nevermind, you didn't know about it anyway so its OK though from what my dad and mom told me they found me in a blanket with my given name on it along with a weird swirl on the back and I always take it with me where ever I go so if I ever do find my parents they'll know its me."

Kushina now curious about what he said was gonna ask to see the blanket when Ghost came walking towards them, he stopped before he gave a big sigh and started talking.

"Got to admit, the midget besides being a ruthless arrogant SOB has got some form of brain cells in that tiny head of his." Seeing the confuse look he continued

"Bastard has a private island a couple miles out at sea and the terrain is like a rocky mountain surrounding the three sides of his mansion and there is only one port in and out and from I gathered after tourt... I mean politely asking some of the hired help the front of his house is a clearing at least a good 30 feet so no cover and we can't dock on the other sides because there are jagged rocks and heavy waves preventing boats from docking properly so unless we have someone on the inside or we have some of the gear back home, we've got no choice but to wait for the bastard to show his ugly mug."

That really put a frown on both their faces as they had hope to cut of the head of the snake before it could escalate so instead Fox ask " How many hired help he has?"

"Aside from the few I have politely asked, at least about 130 easy." Ghost answered

"Damn think we could thin them out."

"With our current gear and the situation we are in not advisable."

"Damn.."

"You said it."

"So what are we gonna do about it now?." Asked Kushina and Ghost answered.

"We wait until he show his face because for the most part he might cut out this Zabuza character so he doesn't pay him since the labor he hired are chumps who could barely hold a sword."

"And the fall out." Said Fox

"If we're lucky they will get the hell out of dodge if not they get ready for a fight for our lives."

That dampen the mood a little more for the three until Tanzuna came and told them they were done for the day and all three of them headed back, along the way they met up with team 7 and Yugao who was training them with Kakashi still in a somewhat sad mood because when Kushina arrived all of them told her what happen and while she was mad that Kakashi continued on with the mission despite the situation but by the end of it she was laughing her ass of at how Kakashi was berated by the two masked men at how he handle the job and that caused Kakashi to sulk in a corner.

All of them reach the house safely to see Tsunami outside the house watering her garden and she saw them, she got up and walked towards them when she remembered something.

"Oh Ghost, Fox there's a package for you."

That put the people there on edge as all of them knew that said two don't have anybody they know in Wave so Ghost ask wearily

"From who?"

"Ummm I'm not sure just that someone came at our door earlier today and said that he knew you guys somehow and told me that the package could help you even up the score as he quoted."

"Where is this package?" Asked Fox as something about this is seriously giving him some bad vibes

"In the house and he said to consider this a welcoming gift to you guys."

And before anyone could blink Ghost and Fox were already at the door with their weapons drawn ready for anything, the kids held back while the adults were tense as they followed behind the two as they slowly open the door and clearing it out.

The house was clear and look untouched but the two were still alert as they saw the package which was a big wooden box that the two recognized as a weapons box because of their companies logo on it.

After a bit Ghost motion Fox to the box who nodded and slowly walked towards it while the rest were behind them sweating a little at what was inside of it. Once there Fox took out his blade and stuck it in the lid, after a few moments there was an audible click and then Fox slowly open the box with a loud creaking sound.

Once it was fully open, what was in there managed to shock Fox as he got up quickly as he shouted "WHAT THE FUCK."

That startled the team including Ghost as they look at him weirdly before Ghost walked towards the box and what he saw inside made him widen his eyes behind his mask as he turn back to Fox and he got the message saying the same thing he was.

"What is in there anyway." Said Uzume as she was curious at what could startled these two.

The two look at each other for a moment before they nodded as they took out the stuff inside the box, the first was a much smaller box with the words C4 on it sides, seeing their looks Fox then elaborated.

"This is C4, one of the most high grade explosive in the military, use from blowing holes in the wall to leveling buildings. The fun thing about this is that they are harmless unless -takes out a small device- you activate this little device here and you can shape it anyway possible so I could cut it up and make at least five bombs from one of these."

That shock the ninjas at what the heard and the adults complicated on such a thing is able to make an explosion as what he describe, they then took out another small box and inside of it was what look like a rectangular green box but what was weird was that it was curved outwards with a pin on the top and this time it was Ghost who elaborated.

"Claymore mines, used to give the enemy an explosive surprise should they try anything funny. Pull the pin, place it with some wire and booby trap where every you like but make sure the curved side is pointed to where you want it to go."

Before anyone could ask anything else, Fox then took out a rectangular object and what they saw was that it has four holes on both sides of the object and there was what look like a scope on it.

"This my friends is a M202 FLASH rocket launcher, able to fire four rockets each with enough explosive power to destroy a house around this size."

Now that made the ninjas wide eyed as they saw the size of the rockets and couldn't help but wonder how dangerous their world was until Ghost took out something that made their jaws dropped as he effortlessly carried what looked like a bigger version of the two's weapons.

He put it on the floor with an audible thud before explaining

"This bad boy is the M134 mini gun or known as the grim reaper to those standing in front of it, it fires a 7.62x51 MM NATO rounds with a rate of fire of 2000-6000 Rpm so anything that gets in this baby way is as good as dead."

Though none of them could see their faces they knew they were smiling on the inside and Sakura raised her hand and ask "So what does this mean?"

Fox smirking behind his mask said "What it means pinky we just got our equalizer."

The pinky comment made Sakura pouted a little before she notice some kind of metallic object which seemed to connect to each other and she pointed out before saying "And what is that."

Confuse the two mercenaries almost missed the object and both of them took out the objects and everyone got a good look at it. It was a somewhat weird looking object as they notice that it was meant to strap it onto somebody and seeing the look on the mercenaries faces they figured they know what it was.

Ghost broke the silence and said "These are Exoskeletons or Exo's for short, what it does is increase its wearers strength by three and depending on the situation it can have a number of other gadgets added to it like jump jets which allows us to jump at a great distance or height or cloak which makes us invisible for a short time.

But the look on their faces say something more and was starting to worry some of them except for Sasuke as he eyed the weapons they were carrying and making note to demand they hand it over to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Tsunami with worry in her voice.

"These Exo's... are ours." Said Fox and that made the team confuse on what he meant before Ghost elaborated.

"These are our personal Exo because the adjustments in here are what we put in the assault package." As he demonstrated it when he push a button and what came out was a two inch blade that was shining dangerously which made the blade wielders look in awe at how it was made.

Then they all turn to Fox who flipped his own switch and then from the wrist part came out what look like a small barrel. Fox then said "Multi-purpose dart launchers, able to shoot darts ranging from knockout to explosive tipped"

The two was still confuse about how their personal gear was here until Ghost notice a piece of paper at the bottom, picking it up he read it. Only to have his eyes wide open inside his mask at what was in it.

"Now I know someone is fucking with us." Said Ghost as he passed the paper to Fox who red it out loud

"Hope you like the welcoming gift oh and your welcome sign by your mysterious benefactor P.S there's still one last thing left inside of the box, Who the fuck is this dick wad."

"I don't know but I don't like it, it feels like Germany all over again."

"Germany?" Asked the rest of the people in the room.

Fox then told them "A few years back we were station in Germany for a while and for some reason everytime we get a job that we had problems with a mysterious person just kept sending stuff that helped us with and for a time we thought nothing of it until that benefactor turns out to be a Russian mob boss intent on taking over Germany's underworld and he almost succeeded it to if we didn't managed to find it out in time."

They rest made an "OHH" sound except for Mc Broody and the Harpy as they realized why they were so cautions about stuff like this while Uzume asked "Then what about that last thing he left in there."

Both of the mercs look at each other for a moment before taking what looked like another box but in this case was black in colour, Ghost went ahead and open it to show two swords in the case but both of them were different from each other.

One of them looked like about the size of a ninjato inside a rectangular sheathe and nearby it was a small dagger while the other was what looked like a samurai sword but the had what the ninja's now know as a clip for their guns and near the hilt was a trigger of sorts and following it was a finger grip.

"I don't know whether to kiss the guy or shoot him in the face right now." Ghost said as he unsheathe the samurai sword a little but what the shinobi there didn't expect was that the blade was blood red and a weird humming sound started emitting from it and it looked real menacing from their point of view.

"Uhmmm Ghost-san just what is that sword?" Asked Kushina as her inner sword-woman started coming out along with Yugao as she stare at the sword Fox unsheathe but his ninjato was different as she could see some lightning surging on it but she didn't feel any chakra in it.

Fox then elaborated "These are what you would call High-Frequency blades or HF blades for short and what them different is that they are reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets"

That surprised the ninja's there as they now know that the swords they were holding could cut through anything and now Sasuke was basically drooling in his mind thinking about using these weapon to avenge his clan.

"There anymore surprises we should know?." asked Fox sarcastically

"Doesn't look like it." Answered Ghost before he asked

"So the M202 or the mini gun?"

"Mini gun, your aim was always better than mine anyway."

Ghost Just shrugged as both of them activated their Exo's before hefting not only the weapons but also the explosives and Sakura couldn't help but ask "Isn't that overkill."

Both Ghost and Fox stop for a moment before looking back at her and said at the same time "Pinky overkill is underrated." Before walking out the door as they prepare the surprise for Gato.

( Few days later the bridge )

Kushina and Team 7 minus Yugao was now guarding the Tanzuna since today was the day Zabuza was gonna strike, she hadn't seen the two Mercenaries for a while now ever since they got the packages on that day and because of it Yugao had to guard the family for the day. She sigh as she thought back about her conversation she had with Fox and she couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling a sense of kinship with him.

_"It couldn't be...Nahhhh no way he could be him he should have been around Uzume's age not a full grown man but what he said about a blanket with a swirl on it makes me wonder I ask him to let me see it after this."_ Thought Kushina when suddenly the mist around them started to grow thicker until their visibility was almost no existence.

Suddenly a voice came out from the mist and team 7 recognize it immediately as he spoke "Well well Kakashi looks like you called for back up and I must say it is an honor that the red hot habanero is here right now because I wish to test my skills as a swordsman against you.

Kakashi retorted "Sorry Zabuza but your gonna be facing both of us and we're not letting you kill the bridge builder."

Zabauza chuckled before saying "and what makes you think I'm alone Haku get him."

Suddenly senbon needles started coming out of nowhere and was aiming for Tazuna if it weren't for Uzume and Sasuke blocking it with their kunais and thus began the battle on the bridge.

( With Yugao )

"Shit!" Shouted Yugao as she dodge another strike, she was now slightly panting because right now she was facing at least 20 of the thugs Gato hired but that wouldn't be much of a problem but in this case Gato manage to get some other missing nin though not the same as Zabuza they were keeping her on her toes as she had to guard both Tsunami and Inari who was behind when they got ambush while heading back to the house, she managed to take down at least half of them before she started to get tired which was notice by the thugs.

"Hehe lookie here boys she getting tired maybe when we're done the boss could lets us have some fun with her." Shouted one of the men which made all cheer at and Yugao cursed a little but before anything else could happen all of them heard a whirling noise and before anyone realize it suddenly the thugs then exploded into chunks and pieces which shocked Yugao seeing the thugs taken out so quickly.

She quickly turn to where she heard the noise from and was shock to see Fox coming out of there with the mini gun ready in the wait and she couldn't help but thank whatever deity was looking out for them.

Fox quickly survey the situation and then called out to Yugao.

"You all right?" Yugao nodded at him before he told her to wait for a moment as he contacted Ghost.

"Ghost you there."

_"Yeah I'm here what do you want, in case you haven't notice I'm a little busy at the moment *BOOM* Yeah suck it bitches."_

"How long you think you can finish clearing it out."

_"Doesn't look like much, seems the midget took most of his men to the bridge *gunshots* so give me a minute or two so go and get him for me I'll catch up with you later Ghost out."_

Fox turned off his radio and then turned to Yugao and said "Take them back to the house and stay there, you to tired to fight for now so I deal with them if I'm not back within an hour call for back up and if you see any of them coming within 20 feet -throws the detonator at her- press that button and the traps we planted will blown them all sky high."

Yugao took the detonator and nodded before heading back to the house while Fox headed for the bridge and hoped he was not too late.

( The bridge )

"Well well looks like the so called demon of the mist was nothing more than a joke if he can't kill a simple bridge builder." Said Gato as his henchmen all started grinning at what looked like easy money.

Zabuza gritted his teeth as he realize that he was in a bad situation before he look down with sadness in his eyes as he saw Haku's lifeless body as she took one of Kakashi's move and died because of it so with that in mind he turned to Kakashi.

"Seem's that we aren't enemies for now so what do you say."

Kakashi did nothing more than just nodded as he took out his kunai and the rest of the team despite being tired willed their bodies to fight

Gato seeing this smirk as he ordered "all right kill all of them but leave the women alive they will have some use in the brothel."

The thugs all cheered in glee but before anyone could move all of a sudden a figure descended from the skies and landed between the two sides and the shinobi side minus Zabuza were relive at who it was because standing in front of them was Fox with his mini gun in hand and was now pointing at Gato's men who thought he was crazy.

"Who do we have here another wannabe hero." Sneered Gato while Fox just look at him and then said

"Nope just the guy that's gonna kill all of you if you don't get out of town."

"Hah who do you think you are anybody that kill this fucker will get double the money."

The thugs roared in excitement and then charged at Fox who didn't even budge as he shook his head before firing up the minigun. What ensure next was a total slaughter fest as the mini gun roared to life and the thugs were now tasting first hand on how dangerous that weapon was as it tore through them like a hot knife through butter and some of them run after the first sight of its capabilities but only for them to run into the claymore mines that he and Ghost set up.

The shinobi side was in awe at how such a weapon could kill of so many and some the genin look a little green at how the weapon could easy tore through a person flesh.

A few minutes later the bridge was now covered in blood guts and gore which would make some battle harden men cringe at the bloodshed there and Fox notice on the far end was Gato still alive somehow but with an arm missing from his body, thinking shooting him would be to easy Fox dropped the mini gun and then slowly stalked Gato who was now trying to get away but seeing as he couldn't he tried to bargain with him.

Only to see a boot smashing right into his face, Fox slowly unsheathe his ninjato and before another sound was made Fox decapitated him and his head soar for a bit before landing with a thud.

There was a tense silence as Fox went to grab his gun before hefting it as he look at the shinobi's dumbstruck faces before he snapped them out of it as he said "If you guys are done staring we've still got a job to do."

Shaking their heads a little the shinobi team then headed back to the village to bring about the good news

( A while later )

A party was in full swing as the bon fire burned brightly in the night sky and all around were the villagers as they celebrated being free from Gato's reign after the team told them of it and was now being seen as the heroes of Wave. Zabuza wasn't there as he took Haku's corpse and then disappear never to be seen again.

Ghost arrive a little later with a giant box in tow and when they open it up everyone there was shock to see so much gold and jewellery there and Ghost then told them about his one man raid at Gato's compound, suffice to say the peopled there partied harder as they now have enough money to support there village back.

Ghost and Fox were leaning on a tree as they look on at the celebration in their honor until Fox asked

"So where do we go from here?"

"For now maybe we should maybe follow those shinobi as it were to their village because right now we've got almost nowhere to go."

Fox thought about it a little before nodding before they notice Kushina and the team walked towards them with a smile on their faces.

"Hey why are you still wearing masks for anyway I mean there's nobody here to kill us right now." Said Kushina as most of the people there nodded which made the two sweatdrop but before they could retort the women there all gave their puppy dog eyes at they and in no time at all they relented and slowly took off their mask.

The women there blush when Ghost took of his mask first as he had that bishounen look along with the scar that made him look cool in their eyes but what was most interesting was the shinobi's reaction when Fox took of his.

He had a sun-kiss blond hair that look like the sun itself along with that sky blue eyes that you could stare at for hours but what was interesting was that he had whiskers like birthmarks on his cheek that gave him a feral look which again the women there blush at before both of them introduce themselves.

"Simon Ghost Riley at your service."

"Naruto The Fox Riley pleasure."

If the adult shinobi weren't in shock now they would in a heart attack when they heard that name and Kushina couldn't stop shaking as she heard Naruto introduce himself as she thought "No..it couldn't be but he so old but if he is I've got to make sure he is and if he is then maybe I could get my family back again."

So steeling herself Kushina asked "Ummm Naruto, could you show me that blanket you said you have."

Raising an eyebrow Naruto shrugged at what she wanted so he took out what look like an old blanket and as he did Kushin's eyes widen to epic proportions before she shakily took it and saw her clan's symbol on it including the name they had for their first child and because the shock was too much for her she dropped to her knees which startled the people there before Naruto went to check up on her when suddenly he was tackled to the ground by Kushina who started crying her eyes out as she kept on saying its you it really is you over and over again which confuse Naruto as he push her away a little and started asking "OK what was that all about."

Kushina with tears still in her eyes said "Sorry about that I just got excited seeing you again my son, my little malestrom."

Now it was Naruto's turn to widen his eyes at what she was saying and she showed him proof some more as she took out a necklace which had the same symbol on his blanket and now it was Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor at what she showed him as he shakily said "Mom?"

Kushina now sported a megawatt grin as she shed tears of joy at being reunited with her son again while the crowd had smiles on their faces seeing this moment while Simon look intrigued before muttering to himself.

"Well well looks like the message was true after all."

As he look up at the moon as it shone brightly in the sky as he briefly wondered what do they being brought here meant

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And cut that's a wrap, so the big reveal is out and Naruto has been reunited with Kushina, the next chapter will be Naruto and Simon settling in Konoha and that's all I'm gonna say so until next time, Rate and review Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

"fire" normal  
"FIRE" SHOUTING  
_"fire" thoughts/radio  
_**"FIRE" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

**Avidreaded: True it may feel that way but you've got to realize that Simon is a normal human no chakra whatsoever and no I am not giving him chakra cause that would be slightly weirder from my point of view so the Exo's are mainly for him to slightly level the playing field a little should he ever fight a shinobi one on one and if I wanted them to be OP I would have use nanosuits instead.  
**

**Rembul: Maybe ;)  
**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

( Konoha a few weeks later)

"*Whistle* gotta admit you guys sure know how to build a wall." Stated Naruto as he and Simon stood in awe at the walls of Konoha. They were now still wearing their uniform minus their Exo and mask showing off their faces but Simon wore his glasses and let his headset hang loose on his neck. The only weapons they had on were their pistols,knives and their HF blades. The other weapons, extra C4 and Claymores and their Exo's are in a storage seal made by Kushina since they didn't want to scare off the villagers there which the team agreed to and was now holding them in their vests.

After the revelation back in Wave Kushina and Uzume then started hanging out with Naruto to get to know him better during their remainder of the stay which for the most part had them just talking as they stayed at Tanzuna's house and the few occasion of them heading to the village.

Simon on the other hand just hang out where ever suit his fancy such as helping out using his Exo to carry the heavy stuff for the people as they rebuild their home.

The only notable thing that happen was that Sasuke demanded for the two to give him their gear which turned out badly which safe to say he got off easy compared to what they do to those back home though he might not see spring onions the same way again. Other than that the two had to outrun from the ever growing horde of fangirls they manged to acquired during the time.

Though Tsunami was slightly glowing when it was time for them to leave while Naruto notice Simon had a shit eating grin and couldn't help but shake his head knowing what he did but he couldn't blame him.

"You know, for two people being sent here from another world which one of you was originally from this place and then reunited with his family you guys are surprisingly calm about all this." Said Kakashi as he look at the calm expression in their faces because he was slightly worried at how his sensei would react seeing his own son again after he sent a message back via Pakkun and every step taken made him nervous which made him wondered how these two managed to stay calm about it.

Naruto and Simon looked at him before Simon said "To us the definition of the word weird doesn't faze us anymore."

"What could be weirder than this?" Asked a confuse Kakashi.

The two shared a look before remembering one of their missions they had.

( Flashback )

_BOOOM_

_"Shit what the fuck man how the hell did girl scouts learn how to use MECHS anyway." Fox said outloud as he hid behind a counter as bullets started flying on his position._

_"What I wanna know is how they managed to get their hands on those MECHS." Shouted Ghost as he returned fire from his position behind a pillar._

_"Prof! Where is that EMP grenade." Shouted Fox as a rocket exploded near him_

_"Give me a minute." Shouted a professor as he tried to make something from his position._

_"We don't have a minute!." Shouted Fox_

_"Then make one, just hand me that vibrator over there." Retorted the professor_

( Flashback end )

The two ended it as they shook their heads before Fox answered "You really don't want a straight answer to that but for the most part it involves girl scouts, a couple of MECHS and a sex shop."

The deadpan looks on the shinobi's faces were priceless as they shook their heads as they might not want to know for the sake of their sanity as the shinobi gave their pass to the gate guards before walking into the village though they had a confuse look on their face seeing the two mercenaries. The walk was quite pleasant for the two as they saw people casually doing their own business though they got some confuse stares from some of them but they didn't mind except for the hungry looks they got from some of the female population.

"Hey Uzume, why don't you show your brother and Simon around the village while me, Kakashi and Yugao settle our report first, we'll meet you back at the house, the rest of you are dismissed." Said Kushina because she wanted the two to get use to the village first and the fact she wanted to ease her husband into it so she decided to let them meet at their home.

Uzume nodded vigorously as she dragged the two by their hands and took them to the first stop Ichiraku's ramen.

After they were out of sight, the three nins then nodded to each other before they disappear in a swirl of leaves.

( Hokage tower )

The three were now in front of the Hokage room which they knocked and waited for a moment before a voice called out "enter." Opening it they saw the Hokage looking back at them from his paperwork and smiled at them before speaking "Congratulations Team 7 for a job well done now if you would please the reports."

The three nodded before they gave their account on the mission.

( With Uzume and the two )

"You know I can actually see the resemblance here." Said Simon as he look at the two with awe and slight disgust as he see both of them eat enough ramen to feed a small family while the two chefs just laugh at the situation as if were an everyday occurrence.

"Don't worry about it this is normal for us but I must say that you two are from another world sounds farfetched a little and the fact that your partner is Kushina's long lost son is another." Said Tenchi as he learned of their existence from Uzume who was happily wolfing down another helping while Simon just sweatdrop before he retorted "And ninjas that can walk on water, spew fire from their mouths, shoot lightning from their asses isn't?"

Tenchi looked a little sheepish when now he thought about it but he chalked it up to being use to it since he saw this kind of stuff nearly everyday, a few minutes later both Uzume and Naruto were satisfied with three stack of bowls in front of them while Simon just shook his head at the two.

Before they could leave the stand, four more people decided to enter the stand which the the chef greeted them and all of them were recognized by Uzume who greeted them with enthusiasm "Kurenai sensei, Hina-chan, Shino-san, Kibaka Ohaiyo." The three of the four greeted in their own way as the two mercs saw with the raven haired beauty giving a loving smile while the blue haired girl nodded meekly and the stoic coat wearing one just nodded.

The funniest one was the feral looking boy with a small white puppy on his head shouted "Don't call me that you tomato head."

"I call you what I want kibble breath." Retorted Uzume while the rest of the people in the stand snicker at what Uzume said but the feral boy was fuming at his nickname and then shouted "Yeah you want to get your ass beaten by me huh you bit..." and before he finished that sentence a knife came flying and planted itself right near the boy's family jewels. Everyone sans one turn to the source to see Naruto's outstretch hand signifying that he was the one who throw it who glared at him before saying to him in a cold tone "You finished that sentence mutt and I'll show you what's it like being a girl understand."

Kiba on the other hand let his anger control him as he argued with Naruto "And why do you care huh you her brother or something let me tell you I'm the alpha dog of their class and no one is better than me you hear."

Naruto and Simon just raised their eyebrow before Simon said to Kurenai "You really should get him check out by a doctor before his sickness gets worse."

Kurenai was confuse just as the rest of them except for Naruto who elaborated "Where we come from, he has a sickness that is quite common among people like him. Its called open mouth insert foot syndrome which if left unchecked will grow worse and then he will probably become a nagging man whining like a baby."

Once everyone heard that they all started to laugh and if one look closely they could see that Shino has a ghost of a smile on his face, Kiba on the other hand had smoke coming out of his ears "I do not have what ever you call it I am the best there is period and everyone else is nothing more than second best." Said Kiba smugly as he tried to regain some pride he lost.

Simon faked shocked as he said "My god its even worse."

Uzume who couldn't stop chuckling had to ask "What?"

Simon continued on with a mock fear in his eyes "He also has the same sickness that emo king has now this is very bad. If one was bad enough now we got someone who not only has open mouth insert foot syndrome, he also has the open ass insert pole sickness too! Quick we must get him to the hospital now before he starts to throw a temper tantrum until he's old enough to be a grandfather."

That was it as everyone started to laugh out loud except for Shino who was trembling as he tried to hold it in but some managed to come out and Kiba was frothing at the mouth right now at how he was insulted by the two so with his usual reckless abandonment he lunged at the two which was gonna be his somewhat last mistake he'll ever make.

( Hokage office )

"I see are you sure of this?" Asked the blond Hokage as he was now hearing the reports of the mission where the team return with his supposed son and his friend back but he was slightly skeptical because in their report he was now a full grown adult not a child even if his gut says its alright his rational side wanted to know how its possible.

"Yes we are sure Minato but just in case I ask if he would give us a sample of his DNA which he agreed to and I have it right here." Said Kushina as she took out a kunai from a scroll and gave it to him.

Minato took it before giving it to one of his ANBU and said "Give this to Tsunade and tell her to check it with mine and Kushina's DNA and tell her this takes priority above all else." The ANBU nodded and the quickly disappear heading towards his destination. After that Minato turned to the three and continued on "So ummm how is Naruto like anyway?"

Kushina was the one who answered this "Well he different than most, he and his brother usually just make a joke out of everything despite the situation but when it calls for it both of them can be as serious as the next and just as ruthless but I guess that's because of their career that's caused them to be like this." Minato noted some sadness when she said that but he couldn't blame her because hearing his son becoming a mercenary and his job specialty was something he couldn't like nor hate since its what shinobi do too but he was proud that his son didn't do it just for money alone.

"By the way where is he anyway I would like to see him." Said Minato who was answered by Yugao "He and his friend are currently with Uzume touring the village for a while before meeting us at your home that way he might feel welcome if he knows the village a little." Which Minato nodded at before he got up and told Yugao "well since I am almost done for the day why don't you tell them to go to the house now you know for them to familiarize with it I'll be there in a while."

Yugao nodded and then disappear in a swirl of leaves leaving the three left to discuss some other stuff.

( Ichiraku's ramen )

Yugao went into Ichiraku's first since knowing Uzume's stomach and if Naruto was like his mother then they might be there for a while but what she did not expect was seeing this situation.

Firstly, the Inuzuka's male heir was in a seiza position with what look like a black eye on his face while on a seat was Naruto who was holding a roll of newspaper in his hand and slowly tapping it on his other hand while Simon was petting Akamaru, she look to her left and saw her friend Kurenai struggling herself from laughing which was the same with Shino but she could see their bodies shaking while Uzume was rolling on the floor as she laugh her ass off and Hinata was giggling like mad and Tenchi and Ayame was laughing and banging their hands on the table.

Before she could ask what was going on Naruto decided to speak up "Now little pup what have learn today."

Kiba flinch at the tone Naruto was using so he meekly answered "To never talk with your foot in your mouth."

Naruto nodded before he gave a stern glare and a warning "Good but if I hear you doing this again then what I did to you today will be nothing compared to what I'm gonna do next do you hear me." Kiba nodded his head so fast it might as well come off from his body as he really did not want to know what was worse than what he experience just now.

Yugao did nothing more than just shake her head and cough a little to get their attention which it did, now all eyes were on her as she said "If you are quite done with torturing the Inuzuka's heir would the three of you please go to the Uzumaki-Namikaze resident please the Hokage will meet you there later."

The three just nodded and said goodbye to team 8 before heading towards to Uzume's house.

( A while later )

The group of four was walking on the road towards the house while taking about random stuff mostly for Uzume as she was curious about their world and the two managed to answer her as they possibly can despite lack of visual pictures which made it slightly hard.

While the four was talking they pass by an alley where suddenly they heard some sort of giggling which made the four stop as the two mercs saw a slight form of hatred in the eyes of the two females as they all turn to see a white haired man wearing a kabuki clothes and wooden shoes scribbling something as he giggle perversely as the two males sweatdrop when they realize that there is even someone like him in this world that would peep on women and writing some at the same time.

The two mercs then turn to see the two female looking ready to kill the guy and the two of them couldn't help but pity him just slightly so with that in mind the two look at each other before nodding.

Jiraiya was having the time of his life as he scribble down his next work while peeping on the female side of the hotspring and he couldn't help but wonder if luck was on his side right now but before he could finish that thought his battle sense came in which made him jump as he dodge a horizontal swing from a red glowing sword but he didn't have time to wonder as he twisted his body in mind air to avoid another swing from another person but sadly the direction he went was right into the female hotspring which he landed into with a splash.

Uzume and Yugao were shock as they saw how fast the two move and in sync all the while managing to send Jiraiya straight into the female hotsprings where his cries of mercy was heard as the two mercs walk towards them.

Shaking out of their stupor they continued walking not caring for the man currently being beaten by a horde of angry female.

( Uzumaki-Namikaze resident )

The four now turned three were now in front of the house which to say the least was quite big in the mercs mind for just three members living here, Yugao return to her post after she accompanied them to the house leaving them to do their stuff.

Uzume put her hand on the gate and it slowly unlock and opened to let them in, when they went into the house Naruto and Simon were slightly surprised at how homy it look despite it being from a leader of a village. After a while Uzume just drag the two of them upstairs so they could put their stuff. They reach one of the doors to a room Uzume chose for Naruto since she wanted him to be near her room and with gusto she opened it with a bang but what she wasn't expect was that the room was furnish with stuff like posters cupboards and on the table were some stuff she didn't recognized.

She turn to see her brother and Simon having their jaws dropped and their eyes widen like dinner plates which made her want to question why until Naruto broke the silence "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WHAT'S MY STUFF DOING HERE."

Uzume then adopted a shock look as she ask "Wait you mean this is all your stuff Nii-chan?"

The spiky blond nodded his head dumbly before heading straight for the closet and opened it up confusing Uzume at why he was doing it, until she saw him pushing apart the hanging clothes to reveal an assortment of weapons behind it and she was slightly shock to see her brother having so much weapons

"What...But...How." Stammered Naruto as he try to figure out what the hell was going on and so did Simon as he took one of the guns and inspected it and found it to be real as it had a special mark that only he and Naruto would know and then suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"I thought it might be good welcome home present don't ya think."

Faster than anyone could see the two mercs turned to the voice with their pistols drawn towards the voice while Uzume got into a battle dance. What they saw was a male figure wearing a white tuxedo and a white top hat sitting on the bed the only thing they couldn't see anything on his face because its been wrapped by white bandages and a pair of glasses as a pair of eyes.

The figure put its hands up in a surrender motion before saying "Now now I come in peace."

"Who are you." Said Simon to the white figure Who made a smirking sound before saying

"Me I actually don't have a name but you can call me Infinity."

"What kind of name is that?" Asked Uzume

"A name that suits me since I am what you call a govern of sorts except I see all worlds." Said Infinity which made Simon and Naruto's eyes widen before Naruto stated

"So you're the one that brought us here."

"Yes I'm the one that brought you here. Well more like returning someone where he belongs after he was taken." Said Infinity and before he knew it Naruto had his gun right at his head as he said "You're the one that took me from my family didn't you."

"Now now don't be so hasty I did not take you from your family hell you weren't suppose to be taken. It was how you call it bad luck in a way and if you'll let me explain then you'll know why and what I want you to do after you here me out."

Naruto glared at him for a moment before slowly taking the gun of his head and step back a little but still had his finger on the trigger which in Infinities mind was enough before he started to explain

"OK, you two know about the infinite worlds theory right? -Simon and Naruto nodded while Uzume was slightly confuse but didn't say anything- Good now I govern the bridge between all of them so in a nut shell no one can go into any other dimension without my say so to say the least but during the time of your birth was another being that wanted to fuse the worlds together so he can rule over it but luckily he didn't have a lot of supporters so me and the others manage to destroy him but he managed to damage the bridge a little in all worlds so that's what transported you to Simon's world and the only reason I didn't take you back its because the damage was done and your existence was already set in that world and the only way is to bring you back is that your existence be erased from your world which in this case dying mostly."

"So what your saying is that some f-up god wants to rule the world and I got caught up in this mess." Asked Naruto.

Infinity just nodded while Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he sat on a nearby chair while Uzume went to console him, Simon just stare at Infinity before saying "There's more to this than just that I assume?"

Infinity nodded before continuing "Yes there is, since the being managed to destroy the bridge the world is now in turmoil since dimension cracks have been appearing and sending people and other things through it to somewhere else so me and the others decide to control where these people will end up so for the most part we decide to choose here."

"Why?" Asked Simon.

"Since this was the first place that was hit during the time the effects were more stronger so we used it as an anchor so that if any of the rifts appear we can automatically send them here while we try to repair the bridge, so in a nut shell I want you to help some of these people should they be drag here and if they are a threat then eliminate them." Said Infinity seriously

Naruto and Simon look at him a little before Naruto asked "And what's in it for us?"

"I can grant you 1 wish each, within reason of course and doesn't affect the world or anything else."

That put the three in a loop as the being in front of them was doing something like this so Naruto and Simon excuse themselves along with Uzume as they started to huddle and what seemed like hours than a few minutes and after a while Simon then said "Can you transport anyone else here?"

Infinity looked at them for a moment before sighing "Yes BUT the catch is either they die like you did so their existence is erased from there or if your existence in their minds is still there but it will take a while because the longer they think you are dead then your existence to them in their minds become weaker so in a way yes I can bring your mother and fiance here but it will take time."

That was all they needed to hear before Infinity waved goodbye and disappear in a flash leaving behind the three to ponder what they just heard before Naruto broke the silence.

"Just another day at work it seems."

"Yep, so what are we gonna do about this?" Asked Simon

"Maybe we should tell mom and dad." Said Uzume eventhough she was still slightly confuse about the situation.

The two mercs look at each other for a moment before sighing as they knew they couldn't keep this a secret and before anyone could say anything a voice came from below which only Uzume recognized as she quickly ran down leaving the two mercs to shrugged and followed her. When they got the stairs they saw something or in this case someone that slightly startled them for a moment because at the moment they saw Uzume being carried by a blond man who looks exactly like Naruto but his face was slightly more angular than his and when his gaze met theirs, a stunned look appear on his face as the blond stare at Naruto for a while as an awkward silence ensured.

"Ummmm I guess this is hello father." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Yeah I guess." Minato answered awkwardly before putting Uzume down and both of them stare at each other for a moment until Kushina gain a tick mark before saying "All right will the two of you get it on with knowing each other already we got two more people to introduce."

Minato look at his wife before laughing awkwardly as he cough into his hand and introduce the two, the first made both mercs widen their eyes in realization as the saw the same man who peeped on the women side of the hotspring right in front of them which was also mimicked by the man who pointed at them and shouted "YOU." Minato and Kushina jumped a little at it and wondered why he did it until Simon said "You guys know this pervert?"

Minato had to sigh as he guess how the two met before regaining composure and said "Yes this pervert is Naruto's godfather Jiraiya of the **SANNIN**." Jiraiya puffed his chest out in pride while Simon and Naruto stare at him deadpan at him before Naruto spoke up "Think you could change him into someone else cause I'm pretty sure that my parents wouldn't want his son be near a good for nothing pervert that spies on women ." The moment he said that everyone there had to laugh at the gobsmacked expression on Jiraiya's face and was about to say something until Uzume told them how the mercs met Jiraiya and safe to say he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

The next person however made the two's jaws drop as they saw a very busty blond bombshell walking in wearing a size too small kimono shirt and pants that show of her body slightly too much but what Minato said made their eyes widen like dinner plates

"Naruto, Simon this is Tsunade Senju Naruto's distant relative and godmother."

The two stare in shock for a moment before Naruto spoke up "You mean to tell me that this woman who should be on the playboy cover magazine either topless or in a skimpy bikini is my godmother." Tsunade smiled a little at what Naruto said before Minato interjected saying she's the same age as Jiraiya which earned him a lump on his head by Tsunade.

The two sweatdrop before shaking their heads as Naruto said "Well its nice to know our godparents and all but we have something we want to tell you." The four adults were confuse for a moment as Naruto and Simon led them to the living room and then started to explain what happen earlier.

After explaining what had happen early on the four adult shinobi were slightly stunned at what they were hearing and slightly skeptical about it but they decided not to say anything since them being here was proof enough but Minato did voice out his concern.

"This is quite disturbing but I think we should keep it a secret since I doubt that anyone aside from us would believe it."

The rest agreed with this knowing that no one would believe them so unless necessary they will say that the two mercs are on a mission should they be on it before they continued talking about random stuff which included some of the mission the mercs were on before a very unique question was asked by Uzume.

"Hey onii-chan did you have any girlfriends?"

That put a stop to things as everyone look at Naruto for an answer while Simon just smirked at him, Naruto on the other hand was sweating hard as he saw the look on his mother's face demanding answers and because of that he sigh before answering

"My love life is more complicated than that."

The look on confusion on their faces was slightly funny and before Naruto could say anything else Simon decided to speak up "What he means is when it comes to women we just have the weirdest luck."

Naruto kept on waving no in order to stop what was coming but Simon didn't heed it as he continued "You see when it comes to our love life me and Naruto here had a tally on who has the weirder experience because for all intense purposes your sweet little boy there has a bounty on his head in six different countries and must be brought back alive so he could marry the princesses there because he gave them the time of their lives and sometimes I was tempted to do it too."

After that revelation, the people there had vary types of emotion, Jiraiya had a perverted grin on his face as he thought about the girls Naruto had while Minato despite looking shock in his mind he secretly cheered for Naruto while Tsunade and Kushina had the most priceless expression on their faces as both their jaws dropped in shock as they realized that their son/godson is a player and before anyone else could say anything Naruto stood up and pointed at Simon shouting

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH AN ENTIRE CLAN OF FEMALE ASSASSINS, I MEAN COME ON WHO SLEEPS WITH THE PEOPLE HIRED TO KILL US."

Simon raised an eyebrow before answering "This coming from the guy who got stranded on an island full of beautiful amazon women and had to ensure that all of them had babies before they could let you go. Yeah I think mine is still slightly more tame than yours."

Naruto had a tick mark before he retorted "YEAH what about the time you got caught by an all female pirates of all things for a week before they let you go."

Before the two could continue Kushina shakily raised her hand before saying "Umm how many times have this situation happen to you two."

The two look at each other for a moment before Simon answered "We lost count some time ago when a pop idol group from Korea showed us some gratitude for saving them and since then we forgo asking how we got into this kind of situation.

That was all Kushina needed to hear before she put down her hand and like lightning itself she grabbed onto the mercs ears and started to drag them of somewhere as she said "You two need to learn about modesty because I am not letting my son become nothing more that a player and you are no better."

The scene was quite amusing to the rest as the mercs started protesting but it fall on deaf ears as the two was drag of by the red hot habanero.

"Well I never thought you son was quite the player Minato." Said Jiraiya as he giggle perversely before being smacked to the floor by Tsunade who had a tick mark on her face.

Minato on the other had sweatdrop at the situation as he heard his wife chewing out the two mercs before picking up Uzume who was giggling at the situation before he turned to the two **SANNIN** and said "Come on you two we've got a big day tomorrow because I've called for a council meeting." Which the two followed behind wondering how would the people react to the news tomorrow

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And cut that's a wrap, All right that's all I have for now so Rate and review Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

"fire" normal  
"FIRE" SHOUTING  
_"fire" thoughts/radio  
_**"FIRE" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

( Council room a day later )

The council of Konoha is bustling with activity as all wondered what all of them were called here for while some guessed it was the two strangers that entered Konoha yesterday from what they heard. Before it could escalate the doors opened to see Minato, Kushina along with Tsunade and Jiraiya by his side walking into the room which became quite during their entrance.

Minato took his seat at the Hokage's seat while Tsunade and Jiraiya head to the side and Kushina took her seat as the Uzumaki seat next to Mikoto the last living female Uchiha since the massacre as she went to visit Kushina at the time as they waited for the meeting to start, clearing his throat Minato started

"Good morning to you all, I apologize for waking you all up around this time but the situation has called for it. As you all know that Team 7 came back from a successful mission in Wave." Here the civilian side perked up as they remember the last male Uchiha returning from said mission unlocking the **SHARINGAN** while thinking of ways to make sure he got together with Uzume to restore Konoha's standing.

"As you may have heard yesterday we have some unexpected people entering with Team 7 well I am here to address to you about them but be optimistic here because what I will say might confuse you and it might sound ridiculous but for all intense purposes it is all true."

Here the council got a confuse look on their faces but still kept quite, seeing this Minato continued on "Before we get to that you all remember the day 13 years ago that the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha and I manged to defeat it but what a majority of you didn't know was that during that time my wife Kushina already had a baby, our first born."

That statement shocked the people there sans a few who knew about it but before anyone could say a word, Minato put his hand up signaling to be quite as he continued on

"You see during the time of his birth a portal opened up after I have defeated the Kyuubi and it took my son into it, seeing that I could not do anything I had to keep it quite until Uzume was born as at the time I did not want anyone to know about it and sad to say after a few years I have lost hope of finding my lost son until now because during the mission to Wave the Team have an unexpected help which in this case was my son along with his adopted brother and they have brought them back to Konoha."

After that ended the council talk in mummers as they heard that the Hokage's lost son has return, the shinobi side wondered on what this could mean for Konoha while the civilians thought of ways to have the Uzumaki-Namikaze fortune, the advisers and Danzo were glad that the Jinchuriki is back and they planned for them as they thought in their minds that he was a child who might be confuse that they could exploit in their favor.

"*Ahem* Aside from that it seems that my son was brought to another world at the time and when he returned he was at least a full grown man but I would say action speaks louder than words so here they are Master Chief Petty Officer Simon Riley, Officer 1ST Class Naruto Riley enter."

Everyone there turn to the doors as they opened up and then two figures walked in and the people there were surprise to see two well dress men marching towards the center of the room before stopping. The people there look at the two closely as the two then salute to the Hokage who acknowledge it before they relax and put their hats on their arms showing off their faces but what shocked the people there was that one of them looked exactly like the Hokage furthering that what Minato said was true.

Minato on the other hand was slightly proud looking at what his son was wearing since he saw it earlier and was told this was their formal uniform meant for special occasions. ( Navy blue dress uniform )

Seeing this Danzo had to spoke up since now he was not looking at a child but a man who he along with the shinobi side can see has seen war itself "Hokage-sama not that I doubt that he could be your son seeing his looks but are you sure it is him."

Minato notice what he was going for so he countered "Yes it is him as he has give his blood for test who was then checked by Tsunade, do you doubt her skills Danzo."

Seeing that Danzo back off grumbling a bit Minato couldn't help but smirked on the inside as he then return to the council saying "Now before I was interrupted I would all of you to meet Master Chief Petty Officer Simon Riley and Officer 1ST Class Naruto Riley or in this case Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

It was then the two mercenaries started their story on how they got here and what happen after, cutting out their meeting with Infinity as they did not want to sound too crazy and when their tale ended a vary degrees of emotions were on the faces of the council from intrigue to skeptical and after a few moments of silence Shika then spoke up

"Troublesome you got one hell of a family reunion Hokage-sama but I would like to know a little more if you would?"

Seeing not too much harm the two managed to answer as much as possible while not revealing too much about certain stuff, the talked continued on for a bit until Danzo interjected.

"Seeing this development I would asked that you hand over your weapons for our research for the benefit of Konoha."

The two mercs look at the mummified person as though he had grown a second head for a few moments before both of them flat out said "No"

That ticked of Danzo a bit as he retorted "Listen here, you are within our walls and so you are under our jurisdiction so what you have are own by Konoha and by extension this council so you will give up your weapons or else."

The way Danzo said it caused some of the people to glare at him but for the most part the two mercs didn't even looked fazed at him before Naruto answered "Well well what do we have here a real life mummy hell he even moans like one."

That startled the council a little at what Naruto said before it was continued on by Simon "Hey don't be so disrespectful I mean it was probably him releasing some pent up tension as he was passing wind and I got to say *phew* what the hell did you eat old man garlic caused you are stinking up the joint."

The shinobi side started chuckling at how the two were disrespecting Danzo who was infuriated as he shouted "YOU DARE INSULT ME YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN CHILDREN NOW I DEMAND THAT YOU..."

*BANG* *BANG*

Was all Danzo could say before two shots rang out surprising the people there especially Danzo as the wall behind him had two holes narrowly missing his head by a few inches. Everyone turn to see the two mercs with their pistols drawn and placed in a way it looked like a T shape, it then created a tense silence for a few moments before Naruto spoke up first.

"We may be children in your eyes but to us."

"You are nothing more than and old fart smelling like new shit." Said Simon

"You demand of us now that is cute."

"Because from we are standing you are nothing more than beggars."

"Calling yourself strong with nothing to show for."

"While we fight everyday of our lives to the day we die."

"We have seen the devastation of what our weapons can do."

"And we will not let incompetent fools like you have what we have."

"For in our eyes you are nothing more than a warmonger so head our warning."

"For if you cross us or doing something we do not like."

"Then be prepared to face our fury for we will not stand down."

"We will not back down."

"And should we fall in battle."

"We will sure to take you down into hell with us."

"So go ahead and try us."

"If you dare."

The whole council was silence once more as the people there were slightly scared to move a muscle because on how the two mercs said what they said earlier and Danzo was about to retort before a stern glare form Minato stopped him from saying anything else as he then return to the two trying to calm them down "Okay I think he got the message so if you two would put your weapons down please."

The two held their gaze at Danzo for a while longer before holstering their weapons which made the crowd sigh in relief before they continued on their discussion which lasted for a while.

( Some time later )

"I must say you two sure made one hell of an impression especially towards the one eyed crippled back there." Said a somewhat grinning Jiraiya as he along with Minato were now talking with the two mercs in a bar after the meeting was over, Kushina wasn't with them as she wanted to prepare dinner for tonight along with Mikoto as she along with some of the clan heads wanted to see how they were like so they agree to have dinner at the Uzumaki-Namikaze resident.

"Well what can we say we have a sensitive nose that smelled bullshit a mile away and that old fart was reaking off it." Said Simon as he took another swing of sake.

"By the way why did you let idiots like them be your advisers anyway?" Asked Naruto.

Minato took another drink and sigh saying "Well they have been there since the third Hokage and two of them were his teammates while the one you shot was his training buddy when they were starting out."

"If you ask me the longer they stay the worse it gets, that's why back where we are from you have to retire after at least 20 years of service unless you have a serious reason to do so because hanging on for so long makes a few people grumpy because they hate to adapt." Stated Naruto

The conversation further a bit before a shout was heard, all of them turn to see the black haired red eye beauty the two mercs met back when they first got here and she was being harass by three men looking like they were drunk while they were fingering their kunais.

Simon and Naruto look at each other for a moment before they started doing rock paper scissors with Simon beating him with a rock to scissors making Naruto groan a bit as he got up and walked towards the woman. Simon turn to look at Minato and Jiraiya looking at him weirdly before he shrugged and said "Stuff like this happens all the time we're in a bar so we have a system in doing so."

The two men sweatdrop before Minato said "Which is rock paper scissors." all he got was a shrugged before Simon grab his sake as a body suddenly crash onto the table they were using startling the two shinobi there as Simon calmly drank his sake.

( With Naruto )

"What the hell you think you're doing!" Shouted one of the men as he just saw his friend being thrown by a blond foreigner in what look like a blue uniform.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow before shaking his head saying "What I'm doing is making sure you numbnuts don't do something stupid and most likely regret."

"Hah who do you think you are you should know that you don't mess with us and besides the way she dress met she was asking for it." Said numbnut number two.

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at the stupidity of these two and before he could say anything else he was suddenly grab from behind in a Heimlich maneuver on him startling him for a bit but he quickly countered as he twisted on of the guy's arm forcing him to loosen the grip which Naruto capitalized by quickly going behind him and did a German suplex which resulted in a sickening thud making the people there wince at it.

The two men tried to help out their friend as Naruto quickly recovered, one of them threw a straight right which Naruto easily deflected with his right hand while side stepping before he delivered a punch right at the guy's elbow. The result was a crack sound from the guy's elbow as Naruto's punch broke it sending him a brutal amount of pain as the guy scream but Naruto wasn't done as he punch the guy in the liver before he deflected a punch from the other guy which resulted in him being sent to the bar table.

Naruto returned to the guy with the broken arm as he did a roundhouse heel kick sending him to the ground, he then quickly duck underneath a swing from the guy he suplex after he got up, the guy turned and tried to take another shot at Naruto as he missed wildly with his swing as Naruto ducked one more time but he sent his fist right at the guys stomach causing him to double over and Naruto quickly put his arm on the back of his neck and suplex him once more.

One of the guy Naruto sent to the bar table quickly got to him and tried to stomp him but Naruto spin his body causing the guy to missed before he was brought to his knees as Naruto's legs hook one of his bringing him to his level before he kick the guys face. The two quickly got up and the guy tried to charge in once more but Naruto wasn't having any of that as he strike the guy's throat stunning him a bit before he spun around the guy and then hook his arm on his neck while bending down his body using it as a fulcrum to throw the guy back to the bar table knocking him for good.

After that the bar was silent as the saw a one sided fight between the blond foreigner against three guys while Naruto just walked up to the brunette and ask "You all right."

Kurenai on the other hand was slightly stunned at what happen earlier but snapped out of it Naruto asked if she was all right which she nodded to saying "Thanks"

"Don't mention it mom always told me to respect women well unless they're trying to kill me."

Curious Kurenai was about to asked when Simon walked up and tapped Naruto shoulders "Hey lil bro hurry up we got to get back to help out for the dinner party tonight Minato and Jiraiya already head back first."

A little miffed Naruto retorted "Fine I'm coming well sorry pretty lady duty calls."

Kurenai blush slightly at how Naruto said it but she shook her head before going back to her house as she prepare for the dinner party the Namikaze was holding since she was one of Kushina's students before a thought entered her mind_ "Wait didn't the other guy said the Hokage's name."_ After a while she decided to not make anything out of it as she was getting a mild headache as she head to her home.

( At the Namikaze residents backyard night time )

The dinner was starting up to be good as all of the clan heads along with some family friends were all there talking to Kushina and Minato while the kids hang out with each other though missing the two mercs which Hiashi notice as he asked "Where is your son and his adopted brother anyway I don't see them anywhere."

Kushina answered "Well when they got back they went to train in our training chambers since they couldn't use the backyard and last I heard they went to the hotsprings for a bit I think they should be done by now." and as if on que the doors open up and everyone there turn to see the two mercs walking out from the house, the both of them were wearing a normal white shirt with a picture of an eagle anchor and a flintlock pistol along with blue jeans.

But what intrigue the people there was that the two of them were carrying some kind of container between them and a briefcase on top of it before they put it to the side. The two look around them for a bit before Naruto quipped "What you all started without us I'm hurt."

Simon chuckle at his antics a little which a majority of the people mimicked before they took the briefcase down and opened up the container and the two took out what look like drinks and they passed it around.

"Here soda for the kids and beer for the adults." Simon said as he passed the drinks around.

The people there took the drinks and look at it curiously before they opened it up and started drinking, the reaction was funny to the two mercs as they saw the kids had wide eyes while the adults held a refreshing sigh after drinking the beer.

"Mmmmm I must say this is quite something what is it anyway?" Asked Inochi as he never had something like this before.

"Corona best damn beer ever and the ones the kids are having is called Cola, from where we come from we had a lot of different kinds of drinks alcohol included. Whoever that brought us here sure know it's taste I mean it even brought my vintage 1866 wine bottle I raided from a drug lord a few years back." Simon answered.

"Why would you steal wine?." Asked a curious Jiraiya.

Naruto answered "Because where we come from stuff like this can and will cost a hefty sum because of its heritage or that its is rare beyond means, I'll spare you the details why but lets just say that bottle from our world cost at least 22,000$ easy."

That shocked the people there as they never thought a bottle could cost so much and Tsunade summed it up to one word "Wow"

The two mercs nodded as they sat casually while drinking their beer until Ino notice something that Naruto was carrying which she recognized as a guitar so she asked out loud "Hey why did you bring that out?"

It was then the people there notice the guitar Naruto was holding who smiled for a bit before answering "Well I thought that it might get boring a little, thought it might make for some good entertainment you wanna hear it." His answer was a nod from Ino while some of the people crowded there as Naruto prep his guitar tuning it for a bit before he started

( Desperado by Antonio Banderas Original )

( Opening guitar theme )

The people there were slightly tapping to the beat of the music including Kurenai who just then was told that the guy who save her earlier was her sensei's son which shock her for a bit as she heard the blond sing.

** Soy un hombre muy honrado,  
que me gusta lo mejor,  
las mujeres no me faltan ni el dinero ni el  
amor.  
jineteando en mi caballo,  
por la sierra yo me voy,  
las estrellas y la luna ellas me dicen  
donde voy.**

**Ay ay ay ay,**  
**ay ay mi amor,**  
**ay mi morena**  
**de mi corazón.**

Though not knowing the meaning of the language the people couldn't help but feel entrap by the music and Naruto's singing none more so than Kurenai who had a healthy blush on her face who was being teased by her best friend Anko who was also invited.

**Me gusta tocar guitarra,**  
**me gusta cantar en sol,**  
**el mariachi me acompaña,**  
**cuando canto mi canción.**

**Me gusta tomar mis copas,**  
**aguardiente es lo mejor,**  
**tambien el tequila blanco con su sal le da **  
**sabor.**

**Ay ay ay ay,**  
**ay ay mi amor,**  
**ay mi morena**  
**de mi corazón.**

It then got to the other girls and some of the older woman as they saw how Naruto played the guitar and sung his heart out and most of them have blushes on their faces while the more outgoing ones had a predatory grins on their faces

**Me gusta tocar guitarra,**  
**me gusta cantar en sol,**  
**el mariachi me acompaña,**  
**cuando canto mi canción.**

**Me gusta tomar mis copas,**  
**aguardiente es lo mejor,**  
**también el tequila blanco con su sal le da **  
**sabor.**

**Ay ay ay ay,**  
**ay ay mi amor,**  
**ay mi morena**  
**de mi corazón.**

**Ay ay ay ay,**  
**ay ay mi amor,**  
**ay mi morena**  
**de mi corazón.**

( Closing guitar )

( End )

After that the crowd clapped at Naruto's performance as he took a bowed to the crowed as he playfully kissed the crowd before looking to his left and saw that Simon managed to fix up the portable DJ player they have ( Think of the one that the girl use from step up three at the start of the movie )

Simon grin at Naruto before saying out " Hey lil bro how about an encore for the crowd."

"Funny now its your turn and I know just the song." Said Naruto while Simon just shrugged as he and Naruto switch places.

Curious about the machine Kushina had to ask "Ummm what is that thing Simon-san?"

Realizing what she meant Simon said "Oh that's a portable DJ player we bought a few years back, what it does is play music but you can alter it to your liking and made a whole new thing come out of there and it only needs one person to operate it so its like a one man band of sorts."

That really made Kushina wide eyed with some of the people there as they just realized how advance Simon's world was if they could make stuff like this though they were curious about the grin that was on Naruto's face as he started playing the music.

( Whistle by Flo Rida )

When the music started with a whistle Simon couldn't help but roll his eyes at Naruto before he started

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Let me know**  
** Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**  
** And we start real slow**  
** You just put your lips together**  
** And you come real close**  
** Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Here we go**

The crowd was slightly shock at how good Simon sang as the people felt a little relax by the music with a certain Uchiha matriarch having a tint of pink on her face

** (Look) I'm betting you like people**  
** And I'm betting you love freak mode**  
** And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls**  
** And stroke your little ego**  
** I bet you I'm guilty your honor**  
** That's just how we live in my genre**  
** Who in the hell done paved the road wider?**  
** There's only one flo, and one rida**  
** I'm a damn shame**  
** Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring**  
** Tryna put it on ya**  
** Bet your lips spin back around corner**  
** Slow it down baby take a little longer**

** Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Let me know**  
** Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**  
** And we start real slow**  
** You just put your lips together**  
** And you come real close**  
** Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Here we go**

The female there started to have a healthy blushes for the big brother too looking at how they managed to sing like that along with their bodies which stated to show on their tight white shirts showing off their muscles.

**Whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
** Whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**

** It's like everywhere I go**  
** My whistle ready to blow**  
** Shawty don't leave a note**  
** She can get any by the low**  
** Told me she's not a pro**  
** It's okay, it's under control**  
** Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle**  
** Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes**  
** Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road**  
** Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo**  
** Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle**  
** So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music**  
** Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it**  
** Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it**

** Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Let me know**  
** Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**  
** And we start real slow**  
** You just put your lips together**  
** And you come real close**  
** Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Here we go**

** Whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
** Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
** Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**

** Go girl you can twerk it**  
** Let me see you whistle while you work it**  
** I'mma lay it back, don't stop it**  
** 'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me**  
** Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh**  
** Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!**

** Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Let me know**  
** Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**  
** And we start real slow**  
** You just put your lips together**  
** And you come real close**  
** Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
** Here we go**

** Whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
** Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
** Whistle baby, whistle baby,**  
** Whistle baby, whistle baby**

( End Song )

Now it was Simon's turn to get the applause from the crowd as he took a bow before walking towards the cooler to take another beer out and drinking it while Naruto hit some of their playlist.

"Well I must say that was quite something." Said a voice next to him, he turn to see Mikoto sitting next to him and he couldn't help but mentally whistle at the black kimono she was wearing that showed off her body greatly while tying her hair into a bun.

"Hey when you've been on a ship for a couple of months you tend to find something to entertain yourself and it turns out me and lil bro over there have a love for music." Answered Simon as he looked at Naruto who was flirting with Kurenai who was blushing up a storm before continuing on "So what's a pretty little thing like you hanging around me for?"

"I thought you might enjoy the company." Answered Mikoto with a tint of pink on her face.

"You thought true but you sure it wasn't you the one feeling lonely."

Mikoto had to smirk at Simon's open display of flirting which is somehow working in her mind but she decided to make it slightly hard for him to get what he wants as she cheekily answered "Ohh are you trying to flirt with me Simon, I remembered that Kushina told me that you're engage to somebody already ready to cheat on your soon to be wife."

But instead of a nervous reaction she was hoping for Simon instead gave her an amused look which confuse her before he answered "You know you are talking to the guy who has slept with people of the opposite sex trying to kill him on more than a few occasions but other than that my fiance is even funnier as she has married divorce and remarry two more times to the same person and before meeting me she even went on a few dates with her employer at the time. Other than that she's not here at the moment so I'm fair game for now."

He then lean in to Mikoto's ear continuing on in a whisper "So care to dance with me my angel." before blowing gently on her ear causing her to jump slightly at the contact with a furious blush on her face as she tried to glare at the mercenary with all her might but failing to do so which resulted to huff while Simon chuckle at her misfortune.

They continued on for a bit with some witty banter that kept Mikoto sputtering nonsense and such until it was time for the guest to leave with Sasuke slightly glaring at Simon which made him smirked at the kid. After the clean up the Uzumaki-Namaikaze along with Simon went to bed for the night.

( Next morning )

Morning came quick at the Namikaze resident as the family woke up with Kushina cooking in the kitchen and Minato reading a newspaper at the table. After a while the patter of feet was heard and down came Uzume once she smelled Kushina's cooking and she got up to the chair with her happy go lucky look on her face with her fork at the ready.

She then look around for a bit and notice her brother and Simon wasn't at the table so she asked "Hey where is nii-chan?"

The two adults look at her for a bit and she got her answer as some more walking sounds was heard and the three look towards the sound. Only for the two adults to have their jaws dropped with the female members having a blush on their faces as they saw the two brothers shirtless showing of their impressive muscles making their body looked like they have been carve out of stone and the scars they got didn't help either.

Minato on the other hand had a slight jealous look on his face as he saw the two being more ripped than him when he was at that age as a small raincloud appear on his head.

"Morning." Said the two as they stretch their bodies for a bit making their muscles flex causing the girls to blush once more and Minato cursing them slightly for their bodies until he notice a picture of a tail on his son's waist he realized what it was before he shouted out "You have a tattoo!."

The two females then notice the tail tattoo on his waist which looked like a fox's tail to them but that didn't matter to Kushina as she went into mother mode and grabbed Naruto by the ear and twisted it as she shouted "What is the meaning of this young man why do you have a tattoo."

"Owowowowow its a right of passage mom me and the rest of my former team did it too ask Simon."

The three look at Simon who was eating his part of breakfast just nodded as he turn around to let the see his tattoo.

His tattoo was that of a picture of a skeleton like thing wearing a black armor sitting on a throne made of bones with one of his hand holding a skull with what look like red liquid flowing down from the eye sockets, on the bottom of the throne were two black dogs with blood red eyes and two scythes were stabbed beside the throne it looked both scary and cool in their opinion except for Kushina who still had Naruto's ear in her grasp as she forcefully turned him around to see his.

Naruto's was a little more simple than Simon's as his was that of a fox with nine tails flowing out with one of the tails flowing out to the front of his body though the face was slightly unnerving as the grin on its face looked like it was about to play with its food before killing it.

It was then a voice came out surprising the people there "Hey don't be like that let the kid live a little."

Everyone there turn to the voice to see Infinity sitting on the couch with what looked like a humorous expression on his face. Simon who was about to throw his bowl had to ask "What are you doing here?"

Infinity made a folder appeared and toss it onto a table confusing the people for a bit before he elaborated "Your first job, there was a disturbance that happen yesterday, a dimension gap and from what I gather was four unknowns in a village at least a four day travel by foot I want you guys to check it out."

The two mercs look at the folder for a bit before nodding and was about to gear up when Minato spoke up "Wait I know this village yeah it was in one of the mission sent to us because bandits started raiding them, I was about to send some chunin in to help but since you guys are also going there how about you guys go together."

The two mercs contemplated for a bit before agreeing to it as Simon said "OK then tell whoever you are choosing to meet us at the gates at noon we'll head out then."

Minato nodded while Kushina had a worried look on her face but she shook it off as her son could take care of himself, Infinity nodded for a bit before he disappear leaving the five to finish their breakfast and the two mercs then got ready for their next big adventure.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cut that's a wrap, All right hope you like this chapter and for those who might ask about the SimonxMikoto I thought it'll be good drama when the fiance meet them so Rate and review Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

"fire" normal  
"FIRE" SHOUTING  
_"fire" thoughts/radio  
_**"FIRE" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

**Stratos263: Not yet I building up the tension between them until all out war between the two it will be epic I promise**

**Well here's the next chapter of the series**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

( Noon Konoha gate )

"So what you think of this mission bro." Asked Naruto as he and Simon were now waiting for the team sent by the Hokage to join them.

Both of them wore their black uniform with Naruto's mask on the side of his face as he took a puff of his smoke while Simon was wearing his glasses and was holding his balaclava while his headset hang loose on his neck, they were also wearing their EXO just in case and they both had a number of pouches strapped to their waist. Their loadout on the other hand was different as Simon this time took a GLOCK G22 on his chest holster while strapped to his waist was a blade that was 10 inch long, his main was a M4A1 Assault rifle with a red dot scope and at the bottom was a M203 Grenade launcher, on his back was an INTERVENTION sniper rifle. Naruto on the other hand was carrying the same pistol as Simon while his blade was in the same place on his shoulder but what was different was that he was carrying a SAW M249 LMG with a bayonet, on his back was a SPAZ 12 shotgun with a red dot sights.

Taking a puff from his own cigarette Simon answered "Not sure I mean we are gonna meet other people from other dimensions and who know if their friendly or not so I say we do how we always do it trust no one till otherwise."

Naruto nodded at what Simon said and it wasn't a while later that five figures were walking towards them.

One was a girl wearing a pink Chinese wardrobe with two buns tied on her hair, the other was a boy with long hair that's been tied at the end with white eyes like from one of the clan members the two met yesterday, the next one was a brown haired woman that the recognized as Hana who was the sister of the kid Naruto beat up the day they came here but the most noticeable reaction from the two were walking towards them cause the two had a ridiculous bowl cut hair while wearing a god awful green spandex suit with orange leg warmers but the most noticeable was the two caterpillar like things on their eyebrow.

The mercs were shell shocked by their appearance that the two dropped their cigarettes and Simon's glasses dropped to one side and after a moment the two regain their bearings as they snap out of their stupor before going to meet the team.

"Well you must be the team pleasure." Said Naruto

"YOSH LETS ME INTRODUCE MYSELF, I AM THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA THE YOUTHFUL MIGHT GUY AND THESE ARE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS." Said eyebrow freak senior.

"YOSH I AM MIGHT GUYS YOUTHFUL STUDENT ROCK LEE." Said eyebrow freak junior

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO." Said the younger female of the team as she smack the two heads with a mace that she took out from somewhere which earned a sweatdrop from the mercs before the girl straighten herself out before introducing herself "Hi my name is Tenten Higurashi don't mind the two there a little...eccentric hehe."

The two stare at her for a bit before turning to the sexually confuse boy for a moment before he said monotonously "Neji Hyuuga."

The mercs blinked for a bit before Simon voice his thoughts "Wow what crawled up your ass or did you put it there by yourself."

The rest of the group snicker for a bit as the pale eyed boy just glare at him and was about to retort before Guy gave him a stern glare which made him back down and scowl.

Hana then walked up next and said "Well you guys already met me yesterday but I'll introduce myself again Hana Inuzuka good to work with you."

The two nodded but then notice something off as Naruto asked "Is this all of you I thought dad said he was gonna send a few chunin?"

The three kids were confuse by his statement as they never met them before while Guy heard it from Kakashi and this time Hana answered "Yes the Hokage wanted to send a few Chunin but their quite stretch thin as the exams are coming soon so they send us to asses the situation and if need be asked for back up."

The two mercs look at her for a moment before sighing as Simon spoke up first "Great, just to clear up some ground rules we are heading this mission so you take orders from either one of us first unless we are not there got it."

The five shinobi nodded at what Simon said before he put on his mask and the Naruto spoke up "And while we're on missions you call us by Ghost and Fox understand." As he put his mask in place.

Once more they nodded before the team of seven head out towards the village.

( Four days later the village )

When the four reached the village this is what they really didn't have in mind as what they saw was a ghost town of a village that was barely even standing as buildings had the after effects of being burn and bodies laid waste everywhere and the smell of death was in the air.

Ghost and Fox survey the area for a bit before Ghost said "All right stay close and check your corners don't do anything until we do."

The five shinobi nodded and cautiously look around the village as if waiting for something to pop out and attack them, it was then Tenten saw something nearby so she picked it up and saw that it was a hat of sorts but it was different as it was white with a symbol of an eagle holding a shield decorated with stars and stripes. Curious she decided to tell her teammates "Hey look at this you guys."

All of them turn to see her coming with the hat in hand and the two mercs were slightly wide eye at what she was carrying and Fox asked "Where you get that?" Tenten just pointed at the place she found it and then passes it to Fox who inspected it carefully before looking at Ghost and nodded to him, the team now were curious as Hana asked "You guys recognized this?"

The two mercs looked at her for a bit before Ghost answered "Sort off, this hat belongs to a high ranking person in our branch of military so I guess we got someone real important here and judging by the bullets I see here there's probably some soldiers with him and by my count at least two because I see two different kinds of ammunition here."

It was then a rustling sound was heard and all seven turn to the sound with Ghost and Fox drawing their weapons at it. Only to see a person coming out from the bushes and he was wearing a white uniform with medals on his left chest which looked like it was in tatters with some blood on it, the person looked like he was in his mid 20 and when Ghost and Fox saw him they knew he was trouble but didn't voice it out yet.

The person walked up to them and said "Ohh thank Kami, you guys have to help me out, I got separated from the group and was lost for a while until I saw you guys please help me out here."

The five shinobi was about to answered until Ghost asked "All right we'll help you just tell us what happen here."

It was then the man told him "Well the bandits suddenly attacked us at dawn but we managed to hold them back but I got separated when they managed to corner me so here I am so what you say?"

Simon then said "Ok then how many bandits are there?"

"There were about 25 of them but we managed to kill 10 of them so there shouldn't be too many left, we have to hurry and find the rest."

"Ok ok chill, don't worry about it you Devil Dog."

"Right sorry lets go."

And just like lightning Ghost push the man down when his back was turn and the he twisted his arm to his back as he barked out "All right who are you and what is your objective."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean I am an ally."

"Cut the bullshit before I break your bones in your body now who are you."

The team was slightly shocked at what happen when they saw Ghost attack the man and was about to tell him to get off but was stop by Fox who held his hand up stopping them.

Not hearing an answered Ghost use his free hand and push the man's face to the ground and then with a heave he broke the guys arm, the man scream in pain but was muffled by the dirt as Ghost said once more "That was one should I go again or are you gonna tell me who you work for."

Seeing no answer again Ghost then dislocated the mans shoulder getting another muffled scream before Ghost said out "That's two want to go some more or should I just go down low."

The man started whimpering and then he broke down as he told them who he was and who he worked for and when he was done Ghost then snapped his neck like a twig shocking the shinobi which Tenten voiced out "What the hell you killed him!"

"So?" Asked Ghost like he was talking about the weather before he answered "He's the enemy we leave him alive he'll tell his buddies that back up arrived and we can't looked after him so he's dead weight so better off just to kill him."

"But how would you even know he was the enemy?" Asked Hana

"His attire." Answered Fox as the team turn towards him and Ghost started stripping the man's clothes, seeing the confuse looks Fox elaborated "The uniform the man was wearing is from a high ranking officer in our branch of military so he must look proper and respectable, that and he was to young to be wearing that clothes because it takes a long time and patience to get to that rank and lastly was that he answered yes to devil dog."

"Devil dog?" Asked a confuse Rock Lee

It was then Ghost came back with the man's clothes draped on his arms before he put it in his bag as he answered "In our world our military has a name of sorts incorporated to one another, devil dog belongs to the Marines which is different from our branch so when he answered yes in those clothing we knew he was a fake."

The team nodded to what he was saying until Tenten asked "If Marines are called devil dog so what do they call your branch?"

"Frogmen." Answered the two mercs which confuse the shinobi before Ghost called out "All right enough show and tell we got to move sonvabitch only told us that he was with the bandits which total about 80 at least and he hang back to see if any back up would arrive so he would lead them to his friends so we need to find those villagers now I'll take point, Hana, Neji your behind me, the three of you are next Fox bring up the rear."

The six acknowledge the orders and so the team of seven quickly moved.

It was a while later that the team was slowly trekking through the forest while they kept their senses sharp for anything when all of a sudden Ghost stopped and put his hand up making them stop too, Ghost then signal them to wait as he slowly walked to a nearby tree and lean against it and was quiet for a moment before he shouted out

"HEY DUMBASS! SMELLED YOU A MILE AWAY WHAT THE HECK IS THAT YOU CALL YOURSELF A SNIPER MUST BE A MARINE JARHEAD IF THAT"S THE BEST YOU GOT."

The team minus Fox was shock for a moment at what he was doing and was about to asked until a voice came out

"MARINE, YOU THINK I'M A GODDAMN JARHEAD PLEASE I'M A SEAL BABY BORN AND RAISED TO BE ONE."

"A SEAL BROTHER WHAT RANK?"

"OHH NO HOW DO I KNOW IF YOUR A SEAL TOO."

"I AM A SEAL YOU ROOKIE BECAUSE IT PAYS TO BE A WINNER."

There was a tense silence for a moment before the voice shouted back "ALL RIGHT COME ON UP BUT TRY ANYTHING FUNNY AND YOUR DEAD GOT IT."

It was then Ghost motion the team to move up and so they did until they saw a figure wearing some what look like plants and leaves all over his body which would have made the shinobi miss him if they didn't look properly, the figure got close and then he reveal his face to show a man with a crew cut hair and green eyes his face was covered with green and black paint.

"So you must be back up." Said the man which Ghost nodded at before the man motion him to follow and the team did for a while until they reached a cave.

All of them went inside being led by the man until another figure came out from there who was and old man around his mid forties with grey hair showing his age but when the shinobi saw him he looked like he excluded respect and they couldn't help by be awe at it Ghost and Fox along with the man stood straight and saluted the man which he return in kind before all of them relax as the old man spoke up

"So you guys must be from that place called Konoha right."

"Yes sir." Answered Ghost

"Good but I thought it was what they call it ahh a ninja village never thought I see a fellow seal brother here."

"Thank you sir, Master Petty Chief Officer Simon "Ghost" Riley and this is my partner Naruto "The Fox" Uzumaki-Namikaze behind us are Jounin Might Guy, Chunin Hana Inuzuka, Genin Tenten Higurashi, Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee."

The man took a look at the group before him though he had to raised his eyebrow at Guy and Lee for their choice of clothing but he didn't mind that though he frown at seeing kids here and he voiced out "Kids you brought kids here."

The shinobi team blinked for a bit before Ghost answered "No my call sir, orders from top and apparently that's how they operate."

The man couldn't help but sigh before speaking out "Fine Rear Admiral Alex Cole this is my son Seaman Nathan Cole."

The team nodded before all of them headed deeper into the caves as Alex explained what happen in the village as the bandits attack and how he and his son along with one more held them off so the villagers could get to safety by another which was these caves. It was then Ghost asked

"Who are the other two with you?"

"My wife Janet who came with me to congratulate my son on his first sniper mission and well the other is his spotter from the company."

The last word made the two mercs grimace which the man noted as he asked outloud "Bad experience huh?"

Fox then answered "To us the only good Spook is a dead one."

Alex looked at the two for a moment with a knowing sigh as he had some experience in that department and they went further until suddenly a figure jumped out with a gun pointed at them and the shinobi was tense until Alex barked out "Hold up its us, back up arrived."

The figure then said in an accent "Bloody hell Alex you almost made me shoot you."

From the caves came out a brunette woman who by far was sexy in the minds of the team and she was showing it off by wearing a black latex suit that hug her perfectly eventhough she was dress for battle with some pouches on her waist and a MP7 in her hand. The woman looked at the team before she said "These are our back up huh well Catherin Halsey pleasure to met you."

She held out her hand to shake but to her surprise the two mercs didn't do it which made her ask in her Australian accent "What your mother never told you to greet people?"

Fox looked at her with a glare behind his mask before he answered "She did but our dad told us never trust anyone who lies to you in his face."

"What do you mean?" Asked 'Catherine' with a cool demeanor though if looked closely she had a small twitch on her finger which was then Ghost followed it up "Don't bullshit that's not even your real name you can fool the rookie over there but we can smell you spooks and right now you reek of one." The aforementioned spook glare at the two mercs as Ghost turn towards Nathan and said "Kid if this is your spotter than you better have you gun and knife ready cause if she's lying about her name who knows what else she's lying about."

The aforementioned rookie look at the two with shock on his face while the woman was glaring hard at the mercs for that remark and was about to retort when another voice came out "Now now no need to be so hostile to each other." Everyone there turn to see a lady around Alex's age coming out wearing a normal white dress with a kind smile on her face as she look at the group. Before anyone could say anything, an explosion was heard and everyone there quickly turn to the front of the cave.

"Shit their close." Said Alex and then he turn to the team and told them "There getting close our traps won't hold them off long you guys came to help then help."

Ghost nodded as he then barked out "All right listen up those bastards are coming close this is what we're gonna do, Neji your with me and Nathan you'll be our eyes anyone outside this cave will be an enemy your job is to point them out we'll take them out with our rifles better hope that SR 25 still got some ammo kid looks like its gonna be a long fight ahead of us."

Nathan bristle at the kid remark but nodded the same before Ghost turn to the others "All right Fox mow them down, Guy, Lee, Hana you guys take the fight to them but don't go more than 25 meters don't want any surprises from them."

Four of them nodded in response as Ghost turn to the remainder of the group "All right Tenten, Sir you guard the cave entrance anyone besides us take them out Fox give the man your gun."

Tenten nodded as did Alex as he took the SPAZ from Fox and inspect it for a bit before he got ready and then Ghost said to the two woman "All right Spooky your the last line of defense and you miss?"

"Janet."

"Right Janet know how to shoot?"

"Who do you think I am sonny."

"Hehe got yourself a fine lady sir here." Said Ghost as he handed Janet his GLOCK with some ammo for it which she then inspect before flipping the safety off.

Once he say that everyone was ready he barked out ''All right move out."

( Ghost, Nathan, Neji )

"All right set up shop here." Said Ghost as he and Nathan set up their nest which was a cliff which overlook the forest in front of the caves.

Once they were done Neji quickly use his **BYAKUGAN** to spot the bandits which he quickly pointed out and that's when the shooting first start with Ghost taking out one of them with a headshot that rang throughout the forest.

Nathan set his sights as Neji pointed one 3/4 miles out which he took and killing the guy. After that shot he had to ask Ghost "So umm sir back then how did you know I was there?"

Ghost took out one more before cocking the gun letting the bullet come out calmly answered "Easy kid -BANG- the casings you left back in the village was a sniper round so I knew that there was a sniper -BANG- and when I saw the cliffs -BANG- I knew that you would be there because this mountain overlooked the whole area -BANG- that and the fact you set traps -BANG- on almost everywhere -BANG- but the path we use means you were setting a killzone -BANG-."

Nathan was slightly shock at how Ghost calmly told him how he was found out before he even sight his team down which in the back of his mind told him that this was someone that was leagues above him as he quickly set down his sights once more.

( Fox, Lee, Guy, Hana )

"**FANG OVER FANG**"

That was what the bandits heard before they saw a giant twister heading towards them tearing them apart and those around it, after a while it stop to see Hana along with her triplet pups all there ready to attack which they did as they all became feral and tore the bandits apart limb from limb using their claws and teeth.

One of them tried to blindsight her but it was then intercepted by a green blur with a shout of **DYNAMIC ENTRY** and from there the bandit was sent flying from a double kick made by Guy before he flipped back dodging a strike. He landed into the middle of a group of bandits on his hands and with it he spun his body legs outstretch into a whirlwind kick taking them out.

Lee block a strike with his hand before giving the bandit a snap kick which sent him flying into the trees, ducking Lee avoided a swing and then he gave an uppercut to the man's jaw sending him a few feet in the air before he appeared on top of him giving him an axe kick sending him to the ground.

"YOSH I SHALL DEFEAT ALL OF THESE UNYOUTHFUL BANDITS IF NOT I WILL RUN ALL AROUND KONOHA 300 TIMES WITH A BOULDER STRAPPED TO MY BACK."

Some of the bandits blinked at the proclamation before they charged in once more.

Naruto on the other hand was slaughtering them as the LMG tore through their ranks like it was nothing with its 5.56×45mm NATO rounds, one managed to get close but all he did was ended up being stabbed by the bayonet right into the gut. Fox then saw a bandit running towards him, knowing he had no time to get rid of the body stuck on his blade he fired the gun and the bullets went through the body and hit the other guy killing the man.

Once that was done Fox quickly kick the body of the bayonet then he shouted out "GET DOWN"

On instinct the three shinobi got out of the way and once that happen Fox did a sweep with his gun as the bullets mercilessly turn the bandits into swiss cheese and those that didn't die was crying out in agony from the wounds.

Finishing the sweep Fox quickly took out his GLOCK and fired off rounds right into the chest of another bandit who almost got near him, he turn back to see the three shinobi still fighting as he thought _"This is gonna be a long day."_

( Alex, Tenten )

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee can I see the weapon pretty please." Said Tenten using her puppy dog eyes justu as she wanted a closer look at the unique weapons that Ghost and Fox brought along and right now she was really curious about them since the two didn't relent when she first asked on the way to the village.

"No." Alex said plainly which made her deflate at the blunt answer before suddenly she and Alex turn to see some of the bandits who managed to pass Fox's group.

First shot was fired when Alex blew the man's head of with the SPAZ which made some stop in their tracks for a moment which Tenten capitalized by unleashing a hail of kunais and shurikens taking the rest out.

Once it was clear Alex had to quipped "Well this is gonna take a while well little girl hope your ready."

Tenten did nothing more than gave him a cheeky grin.

( Ghost, Nathan, Neji )

"One...two...three...-BANG-."

The bullet from Nathan's gun flew straight and true but at the last moment his target turn into the trees making the shot miss which Nathan curse for a bit as he was getting agitated, he quickly lined up another shot when a voice spoke out

"Don't count."

Blinking Nathan turn to see Ghost saying something to him while not taking his eye off his scope as Ghost continued on

"Counting makes you nervous, just let it flow through you don't think about anything else but your target, take a deep breath -inhale- then exhale -exhales breath- line it up...and let it fly -BANG-"

And what happen shock Nathan to his core as he saw the bullet taking out two men and fatally injuring a third showing just how good he is.

Seeing this Nathan return to his scope as he tried to remember what Ghost said and once he did he fired once more effectively killing the man which Nathan blink as he realized what Ghost said worked and being focus on the task at hand he didn't notice Ghost having a small smile behind his mask as he continued firing.

It wasn't another twenty minutes later that the bandits decided to back off for now and started to run with their tails behind their legs which made some of them sigh in relief as fatigue was slowly setting in.

The group then return to the caves to rest for a bit as the battle took a toll on some of them mainly Fox's group as they went and fight head on. After a small break Ghost decided to speak up

"Well we know that the enemy knows where we are right now the problem is how many are there, we don't have the numbers and I think they might have some back up."

Alex decided to quipped in "Seems we're at a disadvantage as we don't even know how many there are actually so what are we gonna do about it?"

Ghost took a moment before he voice out "Your not I am."

That statement took the team of guard before Ghost elaborated "We're stretch as it is, back up ain't gonna make it in time so I am gonna infiltrate their camp and assess their strength and if I could maybe hinder them a bit."

"That's suicide and you know it." Said Alex as he heard the plan.

"I know but suicidal missions are our specialty." Said Ghost calmly as if he been in this situation before.

All of them looked at Ghost for a moment as they ponder whether it was the right thing letting him go alone but he wouldn't have it any other way as they were really stretching the number of people protecting the villagers so without any choice Ghost gave Fox the INTERVENTION sniper rifle and headed off into the night.

( Ghost )

_"For a bunch of bandits they ain't that half bad."_ Thought Ghost as he slowly follow the bandits to their hideout using his tracking skills he honed through years of experience.

He managed to tailed them until they reach a certain area of the woods which made him back off as he saw some guards in a perimeter of sorts and couldn't help but shake his head at how relax they were despite the fact nearly half of their comrades died and those that return were looking worse for wear which made so he took out his blade which shone dangerously under the moonlight before the clouds darken and covered the moon which made Ghost grin behind his mask as he started stalking the guards.

He slowly waited until the first batch of guards separated which was where he made his move as he stalk two of them silently under the covers of darkness which was oblivious to the guards as they were busy chatting and laughing not knowing that tonight was their last night on this plane.

Once he got close Ghost quickly stab his blade right onto the back of the throat of one of them killing him without any sound other than the dead man's gurgling, the other guard had no time to react as Ghost quickly got behind him in a headlock which caused the bandit to struggle until Ghost snapped his neck with an audible sound ending the man's life.

Ghost then retrieve his blade before quickly hiding the bodies in a nearby bush, after that he went deeper into the camps.

Once in all he had to do was use the shadows and the tents the bandits set up to sneak in their camps, there weren't a lot of them as they had to drag their comrades who were screaming in pain from the bullet wounds they got from the failed assault they did so Ghost had little trouble on that part.

He slowly made his way to the biggest tent which he assume would be the head honcho's tent, once he reach there he took out his blade and made a small hole on it so he could see what was going on and all he heard was shouting.

"I gave you all a simple order and you fools can't even get that right now I want you to get rid of those people before anyone figures out what's going on here!"

Ghost tried to look but from his point of view was block by a chair so all he heard was two people shouting at each other

"Don't take that tone with me you piece of shit I followed what you said and that was to get rid of them, you were suppose to make sure they didn't call for help which they did and it was Konoha shinobi that my men fought along with those four people that came out of nowhere, this shit has gone down the drain we should cut our losses and get out of here."

"Are you crazy that mountain has a treasure trove of minerals that he want's you don't want him to know about our failure right."

"Yeah well what are we suppose to do?"

"Simple we attack en mass at dawn they'll be to tired by then and once we wiped all of them out then the big guy can do whatever he wants and we get to have some extra cash."

"You sure we can trust that guy I mean you do remember his rep right?"

"Of course not so that's why we'll take some of the minerals there and sell them off and and none will be the wiser if he decided to cut us out we'll send the expendables to collect and we disappear."

"Hmmmm I like the sound of it all right get the men ready we strike at dawn."

It was then Ghost managed to see one of them who was a man with black hair tied into a rough ponytail and he had a scar on his cheek which he made a mental note to capture, he couldn't see the other one and it was then a bandit entered the camp saying that they found the two dead guards and that's hen he realized he overstayed his welcome and like his namesake he disappear back into the darkness with only his mask remaining visible before that too disappear as one thought entered his mind

_"They're gonna have a rude welcome once I'm done."_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cut that's a wrap, All right hope you like this chapter rate and review Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

"fire" normal  
"FIRE" SHOUTING  
_"fire" thoughts/radio  
_**"FIRE" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

**Sorry aorry, college assignments and my marvel cross story held me up, anyways glad you all enjoy this story cause here will be the end of the bandits so without further adieu here is the next chapter**

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Daybreak, the perfect time for an attack, this is what the bandits were hoping for as their failed attack the previous time failed but now they were all brimming with confidence as they think that they will be able to catch them off guard.

At least that's what they think but unknown to them, there is something lurking in the forest they trek and it will not show mercy to these bandits who pillar and plunder to sate their greed. So there he was stalking the bandits as they head what could very well be their doom, Ghost like his name sake waited for the right moment to strike.

After hearing of their plans, the merc quickly disappear from the enemies camp site to radio Fox and from their he told them of their plans. After a while he told him what should they do and listening intently Fox quickly relay Ghost's plan for the enemy to the rest of the defending group.

So now here he was ready to take down the enemy like those who stood before him and once the cliff was in sight, he struck.

Like lightning he quickly covered a bandit that was left too far behind on the mouth before stabbing him right into the back of his neck effectively killing him, then switching to the grenade launcher firing of the first salvo taking out a group ahead thus starting the battle.

The explosion caught all of the bandits of guard as they literally saw their comrades exploding into chunks and pieces, quickly they all turn to the source only to find the spot Ghost was in to be empty as if he was never there. They wanted to go check it out as now they lost the element of surprise but it was quickly banish as a shot rang out and next thing they know their buddies are losing their heads or having a gaping hole in their chest.

So with abandoning all reason they all charged in hoping to kill whoever was sniping them.

( With Fox and Neji )

"All according to plan." Said a smirking Fox as he took out another with Neji as his spotter, the plan Ghost cooked up was spot on as he attack them from behind and in the shadows while he herd them right into a very sweet spot for a kill zone and after that as they say will be history.

"Another one over there 35 yards out," Said the pale eyed boy.

Not even hesitating Fox lined up his sights again before pulling the trigger killing another bandit while explosions and screams rang out the entire forest as the traps they set up before did their stuff.

( Guy, Lee and Hana )

"Damn these guys just won't let up." Said an irritated Hana as she plow through another batch of bandits that manged to get through.

"DON'T WORRY, ME AND LEE SHALL DEFEAT THEM WITH OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH." Answered Guy jumping back to avoid a strike before lashing out with a spartan kick sending the bandit right into a tree with an audible crack. On the other end was Lee as he battle fiercely against a group of bandits with his Taijustu.

( Ghost )

_"This is way too easy."_ Thought Ghost as he silently killed another bandit with his blade.

This was what he planned to do anyway, let him hang back and take out stragglers while the front served as the distraction and with Fox herding them with the sniper rifle along with the three shinobi. So all he had to do is kill some of them while taking one of the leaders alive which wasn't even a challenge as he spotted them from his perch.

He saw the look on the guy's face and to him it was priceless as he saw the man fuming at how his men were dispatch so easily, shaking his head he prepared for this part of the plan. Taking out a flashbang, he primed it before lobbing it at the helpless group, the bandits could barely react as the flashbang went off engulfing them in a bright light and a loud bang that started ringing in their ears.

The moment that happen was the opportunity Ghost had planned for as he whipped out his GLOCK and expertly fired all his shots right on the targets whereas the leader of that group was shot in the kneecaps, preventing him from running and easy enough he leisurely walked towards the man who managed to regain his sight but was now in pain.

Once he took sight of Ghost though, his face went as pale as sheet as he knew its was the end but lucky for him Ghost needed him alive so all he did was knock the guy out before dragging the body to a safe place since their were still more bandits in the area.

The battle rages on as the defenders held their ground against all odds while the bandits were being push back until an area with only one way in or out, once there the shinobi quickly jumped away from the place confusing the bandits when all of a sudden Nathan emerged from his spot with the SAW in hand and that spelled the end for the bandits as the LMG roared to life shredding the bandits. Try as they might the bandits could not escape the onslaught because of the killzone they were in and as such survival instincts took over as some of them charged ahead right into Nathan who continued to pelt them with gunfire.

On the cliff was Fox as he snipe any bandits Nathan couldn't take down quick enough, sure enough the bandits dropped like flies and a few seconds later the bandits were no more

Well on this side anyways, from the peripheral vision of his scope Fox saw the rest of the bandits that didn't take the bait were heading towards their other trap right in front of the caves and the moment they step foot in their will seal their doom, he couldn't help but think that Ghost might have an A-Team moment if he could actually see this. That brought a chuckle as he thought

_"Ahhh, I love it when a plan comes together."_

( Ghost )

"Man I do love it when a plan comes together." Said the man himself as he view from his position the bandits that were close to entering the caves and looking slightly higher he saw Fox repelling down the cliff while Neji walked down as if it were solid ground making him shake his head a little.

"I'll never get over those ninja magic mambo jumbo."

He looked behind him to see Alex, Janet and Catherine and the rest of the villagers all safe and sound along with his 'guest' who is incapacitated at the moment but he'll live. Turning back he took out a small detonator that he had and looking at the caves where the bandits were put a grin on his face despite the mask and then

"Bye bye."

The explosion wasn't really spectacular as he and Fox didn't bring a lot of C4 but it did its job in creating a rockslide taking the ones on the outside and also a cave in trapping the rest inside, it wasn't a sure kill method but he needed a couple more bandits to interro...I mean 'politely' ask who hired them. Sure a majority might be grunts but grunts might overhear something useful for the group and this will either disorientate them or wound them enough to show how serious they would go in their mission.

And thus ended the battle

( Hours later )

"We can't thank you enough for this." Said the village chief as the villagers were in the midst of packing for Konoha as they had to abandon the village due to it being destroyed by the battle

"No need just doing our job." Said Fox as he help a pregnant woman carry her bag onto the cart. The backup from Konoha did arrive though its was hours after the battle but they still help nonetheless with carrying and leading the villagers to Konoha so they could set up nearby for a new life.

Nodding the village chief went away to help the others and Fox turn back to help another villager with their stuff when a voice called out

"Well, well, if it isn't Foxy-kun. So how's your first time on a shinobi mission."

Turning, the Fox mask wearing merc saw none than than Anko walking towards him with a smirk on her face, the reason she came was because she was one of the few available at the time but when it turned out she wasn't needed much, she kind threw a tantrum like someone stole her cookie or something but nevertheless she was still helping out in the village.

"Hey Anko, to answer your question well I guess its the same as where I'm from so it wasn't much of a difference."

"Hehe, hey where is your brother?"

"Oh he's busy getting _'acquainted'_ with our new friends." Fox said cryptically

The moment he said that, Anko's eyes widen for a bit before she pouted and said "Some people just have all the fun." Making Fox chuckle as the two continued helping the villagers.

( Ghost )

"Wake up" Stated Ghost as he splash a bucket of water on the unconscious man, seeing him jolt was enough for the man as he got ready for what was about to come if he didn't cooperate.

"Right now that your awake." The man whipped his head to see Ghost standing before him and rage build up inside the man as he curse and swear at the man before him.

Feeling slightly irritated, Ghost just pulled out his pistol and fired at his foot. The result was instant as he was screaming in pain, satisfied Ghost continued on

"Now that I have your 'undivided' attention, I want to know who hired you."

"FUCK YOU."

Frowning behind his mask, Ghost took out his blade "Now that's just not nice."

The captured bandit didn't have time to react as the blade plunge right into the wounded kneecap, twisting it a little Ghost was trated to the sound of the man screaming once again.

"That was your first strike, you got two left and if I don't hear anything by the end of it then the kid gloves come off. Do you understand me?"

Not hearing a response, he dug the blade deeper making him scream in pain as he said once again "I said DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND."

"YES, YES, FUCK."

"Good, now again who hired you?"

"Never really met the guy that hire us but he sent someone to do the deal, creepy little bastard."

"Name?"

"Didn't give me a name but I know what he looks like, Wears glasses, white hair, about 15 maybe 16, couldn't see anything else he was wearing a cloak."

"Then his boss, what's his name."

"Orochimaru."

"So what does he want with the minerals in the mountains?"

"Hell if I know and that's all I swear."

Ghost look at the man for a moment contemplating whether to kill him or not, but seeing how he cop out so quick made him realize that he wasn't worth it so with that in mind he knockout the guy once more before hauling his sorry ass to the brig.

( A while later )

"You mean to tell me that this prick was hired by that bastard." Hissed out Anko when Ghost came back with the man in tow to the brig, and when he told them who he was working for well Anko didn't take it so well and nearly went berserk though it took a while for her to calm down but one could still see her fuming at the thought of her former sensei having a hand in this.

"Did you get anything else?" Ask Anko but all she got was a no making her fume even more so as she along with the rest of the people were heading towards Konoha

"I take it you and him have some history?" Ask Fox

Still in a foul mood, Anko managed to answer him "Yeah, my use to be my sensei when I was younger but then turned traitor and is now a missing nin, anyways since you guys managed to stop his goons I guess we're all well and good right"

But the answer that Ghost give wasn't the one she was hoping for "I doubt it, if he is as resourceful and cunning enough to evade capture for so long then ths is nothing more than a setback for him, he'll be back."

That really dampen the mood a little as they hoped that what Ghost said could be wrong but somehow everyone there doubt that.

( Unknown area )

"Orochimaru-sama, it seems that the bandits we hired have failed us." Said a white haired male as he knee before a shadowy figure who appears to be sitting on a throne.

"No matter, this is nothing more than a minor inconvenience, but do tell what you have found out?"

"Yes it seems that the Hokage's lost son has somehow return."

That manged to peak the figures interest as it lean forward slightly showing its yellow slit eyes "Do tell me more."

"Yes it seems that his lost son has somehow appeared in Wave and was founded by Kakashi's Team then after that he was seen coming back to Konoha with them, their origins were unknown as the Hokage set a tight lip on it and what's interesting are their weapons as what I could gather fires a projectile at high speeds."

"I see, keep up your surveillance and wait for the time to strike do not fail me."

"Yes master." Said the white haired man as he got up and walked out from the room, the figure on the other hand just lean back as he chuckle to himself as he wondered what this would bring.

( Two days later )

"So you want me to unlock my chakra now huh?" Ask a very intrigue Naruto as he stood in his families backyard with nothing more than his training pants on, showing his upper body to the whole world.

"Yep, we put it long enough so today's the day we get to teach you how to use chakra dattebane." Said a very exited Kushina as she along with Uzume stood acroos from him, off to the side was Kakashi and Jiraiya who weren't gonna miss this moment.

Simon wasn't there since he decided to train Nathan AKA the Rookie as he and Simon called him so they were going to the basement training room and for some reason, they could have sworn they heard screaming in the pass few minutes since they left the two there despite ths silencing seals on them.

It was just after the team got back to the village and went to report to the Hokage, after finishing it the group managed to see a frown adorn the man's face as he heard a traitor was planing something but couldn't do anything about it. What happen interestingly enough though was the amount of fangirls that Naruto had yesterday when Minato announce to the whole village that his long lost son has return, the first time he said it made a few villagers confuse for a moment but the moment he step out no one could say they weren't father and son base on how similar they look.

After that was a non stop afternoon as the younger blond duck, dodge, weaved and react with such skill that would make even an experience shinobi proud despite a majority of the male population glaring at him with envy. Don't get him wrong, he love a woman's body as much as the next guy but fangirls are a turn off for the young blond.

Now though was the start of his shinobi training as his mother called and the very first is to unlock his chakra which was weird enough for him as he was told that the reason they were train so young was to let the coils grow but his was already growing despite not using it, he chalked it up to the entity having a hand in this but back to it as he sat in a meditative position and it wasn't long till he felt a pull and then it all went black for him

( In Naruto's mind )

"Wow not what I really imagine?"

The blond look around to see him standing on what seems to be a sewer with the water just slightly above his feet when he look in front to see a big cage standing before him, that made him wonder how in the world him miss that but curiosity got the better of him as he walk up the cage. As he got closer, he got a gut feeling that something lurks there.

And just like that, once he got right in front of the cage, a claw came out of nowhere and slammed right into the bars startling the blond for a moment until he saw the blood slit eyes baring down on him but he stood firm at the beast before him.

**"SO MY JAILER FINALLY DECIDES TO VISIT."** Said the beast.

"So you're the Kyuubi huh?"

**"YES, I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE YOU HAIRLESS APE, SO YOU WISH TO HAVE MY POWER."**

What he got though was a surprising answer "No, not really."

**"WHAT?" **

"No, since for the most part I doubt you'll give it willingly, seal or not and you'll probably try to use this as an escape route am I right?"

The beast look at him for a moment before slowly it started to chuckle, confusing the blond until it slowly turn to a full blown cackle laughter until it slow down again as the beast spoke out

**"YOU TRULY A WEIRD ONE, NEVER BEFORE HAD SOMEONE NOT USE MY MIGHTY POWER BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING YOU HAIRLESS APE BECAUSE I WILL DESTROY YOU THE MOMENT YOU FALTER."**

The blond hardly even blink at the beast's challenge as he said "Just bring it." Before exiting his mind.

( Outside )

The blond managed to open his eyes back to the real world as he saw his mother and sister looking at him with some worry but he just asured them with a grin as he asked

"So what we gonna do next?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cut that's a wrap, All right sorry for the late update, yes well Naruto met the Kyuubi and now will start his chakra training. I fell that this chapter might be a little iffy due to not writing it for a while but do tell what you think though so that's all from me so rate and review Ja Ne**


End file.
